Kigatsuyoi
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: A continuance of the story from the end of Final Act, when she comes back up through well. There are a lot of unanswered questions. This from my imagination to you. Kigatsuyoi means "strong willed" or "Strong-hearted". InuKag, MirSan, SesshRin.
1. Mama, I'm Coming Home

"Kigatsuyoi (Strong-Willed, Strong-Hearted)"

Rated M; for eventual adult romantic situations, and language similar to the animated series, whether stated in English or original Japanese terms.

Summary: A continuance of the story from the end of Final Act, when she comes back up through well. There are a lot of unanswered questions: If Kagome and InuYasha indeed are married, how did he propose? What was their wedding like? What was it like adjusting to this new level of relationship as they'd been so close for so long and barely realized love just before it'd be too late for 3 years' separation? Also, Sesshomaru's character grew and matured as the series progressed, how does this continue? What about Rin's "choice" that will be inevitably happening as she comes of age? This could become something lengthy, as I have a whole lot of feelings about it, and no particular end in mind.

InuYasha stared up into the beautiful blue sky as his mind wandered, lost in the billowy white clouds that floated above.

_Kagome…why did we part this way? I am so sure we where born to meet each other. Will you ever return to me, now that the Shikoun Jewel is gone?_

With a sigh, his gaze dropped to the ground for a moment, _I won't give up hope that easily. There must be a way, and we'll find it. _

"InuYasha!"

Sango's voice rang out from beyond the hill. He was late to help them out at their house. Sango and Miroku had their hands full with three children, one to which Sango had recently given birth. They needed a distraction for the twins to get things done.

_Keh. Reduced to baby-sitting! There's got to be a youkai that needs slaying somewhere._

InuYasha bounded down the hill and came to a complete halt near their laundry line. Shippo was already there, perched on a nearby rock.

"Why do I have to be here, can't you just entertain them, Shippo?"

"One of them is more than enough for me to handle! The two of them together are scary!" Shippo shuddered at the thought as they came running out the door.

"Inu! Inu! Inu!" the girls chimed.

"Keh! Can't keep them both under control, eh?"

And with a smug snicker he plopped himself in the grass and let the barrage begin.

Kagome came home, having just graduated from high school. At a time when she should have been excited about the future, rejoicing in her accomplishments; she was feeling lost and so incredibly alone. She walked up the stairs and over to the old shrine, opening the door to where the well stood.

_I've finished what I had to do, and now I'm here forever in my world…_

She bent over the well, staring at dirt and rocks on the bottom, imagining the time passage there as it once was.

…_A world without InuYasha._

The tears welled in her eyes as her heart ached with longing. Kagome clutched the edge of the well as she closed her eyes to try and picture his face once more in her mind's eye. She could almost feel his embrace, she knew it so well. And a flash of his lips pressed warmly against hers. Her heart felt like it was about to burst.

_But, InuYasha, I only want to be with you!_

As she opened her eyes, light shined upon her. There the well had become a tunnel of sorts.

"The Sky?"

"Inu! Inu! Inu!" they sang as they jumped into his lap, nearly instantly reaching for his pointy canine ears.

_I hate being called "Doggie!" Ugh! And why the hell do they always have to play with my ears?_

"You're like a toy," Shippo said in bemusement.

"Do something about these two," InuYasha mumbled.

"Not the ears, girls," their father urged.

"Sorry, InuYasha!" Sango said, resisting a smile.

Suddenly something familiar hit his nose. Kagome's face instantly flashed into his mind and his heart began to pound.

_Is this really happening?_

InuYasha jumped to his feet and dropped the twins on Shippo, "Go exterminate the fox!"

Kagome hugged her mother tightly.

"It's okay," her mother consoled.

She had made her choice: to leave her family behind, to cast aside the norms of a modern society…to have a simpler life with the one she couldn't live without. The well had mysteriously reopened to the Feudal Age as she wished upon it.

Her mother let her go and Kagome bent back over the well.

InuYasha's heart raced as he went throttling toward the well. There was no mistaking it.

_I'll never forget that scent!_

His mind raced as quickly as his heart and legs with thoughts of her: The way her eyes gleamed at him, the way she blushed when was with him alone, the way it felt when she laid her head against his chest as he held her…the taste of her kiss.

The well was in his sights and he stopped a short of it and took a deep breath as he stepped up and peered down into the well.

And there she was, bending over her end of the well.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. He could see the twinkle of tears as she reached out to him. He leaned in, and for the first time in three seemingly endless years, they were hand-in-hand. InuYasha pulled her up out of the well effortlessly, and there she stood before him.

For a long moment, they gazed upon one another, as if trying to absorb the reality of what was happening. Kagome fought between wanting to cry and wanting to smile.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Kagome..." was all he could utter.

He pulled her down off the well's edge, "Baka! What were you doing all this time?"

His casual insult didn't even faze her, she was so glad to be in his arms again. She let out a sigh of relief as she sank into his embrace, wishing it never to end, when there came the cry of an old friend.

"Kagome!" Shippo called, followed by Sango and Miroku with the children in tow.

Kagome looked up over InuYasha's shoulder to see a bunch of familiar faces running toward them, "Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan! I'm back!"

Kagome was greeted by the arms of Sango and Miroku their two little girls. Shippo tearfully jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and wrapped himself around her leg.

"We missed you, Kagome! Especially InuYasha! He was moping around all the time!"

**CLONK!**

Shippo glared at InuYasha, "What was THAT for?"

"Baka! I was NOT moping!"

Shippo jumped up to Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, he was," then promptly ducked out of the way of another threatening swing from his stubborn, silver-haired friend.

"Let's head back to the village, everyone," Sango urged excitedly.

"Indeed," her husband agreed, "this is a cause for celebration!"

Kagome jumped on InuYasha's back and he sprinted back to the village as his heart overflowed with joy.

_Kaede was wrong! Kagome has returned to me! I can't wait to see that old woman's face!_

"I missed you, InuYasha."

His heart skipped a beat, and he glanced over his shoulder at her, though he kept running. "Oh?..Yeah," was all he managed. As he put his hand over hers that rest on his shoulder, he caught her shining smile.

_Kuso! Why can't I just spit it out? "I missed you, too." How hard is it to say? Ugh! She always manages to catch me off guard. She's good at that!_

They reached the village as the sun was getting low in the sky. Kagome looked around. Kaede's house had been rebuilt, and a few others added, one of which she assumed was Miroku and Sango's.

_This place really hasn't changed much; it looks the same as always._

Kaede's voice rang out to them, "Is this true? Kagome has returned?" The group approached the old priestess.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kagome, "I've returned for good!"

Kaede smiled warmly as they hugged. She pushed away slightly to take a good look at Kagome, "It is your love for InuYasha, no doubt, that reopened the well!"

Both InuYasha and Kagome froze for a moment and blushed. He just looked wide-eyed at Kagome, holding his breath in anticipation of her answer.

Kagome's face softened and she turned to look at him.

"Yes, Kaede-obasan," she paused, "yes, it was." Kagome slowly moved toward him speaking to Kaede, but keeping her gaze fixed on InuYasha, "I had finished what tasks were keeping me attached to my time. When my work was done, I felt empty. I knew where I was supposed be…"

Kagome snuggled into InuYasha, and his face began to mirror hers as he put his arms around her once more, "…with InuYasha." He exhaled and rested his chin on the top of her head, letting his eyes close. All he wanted to do was breathe her in.

_You smell so good. It's comforting. _

Kaede cleared her throat, snapping the two out of their daze, "Let's get dinner prepared, then! Shippo, go around and tell everyone we will feast together tonight!"

With that everyone dispersed and got to work, leaving Kagome and InuYasha standing there alone, looking at each other in disbelief.

"You're really here," his bright golden eyes gleamed at her. Kagome managed a nod without breaking eye contact. It was if they were two stars gravitating toward each other, until their breath mingled amongst the warmth of their lips. InuYasha began to feel warm.

_The taste of her lips is tenfold of her scent. How Intoxicating…_

They stood there for what seemed like only a moment to them, as they kissed endlessly, as if they couldn't get enough of each others' essence. Kagome ran her hands through his long silvery hair, as his hand cupped her face. Then they paused for a minute to breathe, when they realized they had an audience. Some of the villagers had come running when they heard that Kagome had come back to stay, along with Shippo. Everyone was just staring in amazement. Shippo's eyes had widened and he blushing from head to toe.

The couple jumped out of each others' arms, beet-red. Kagome gave a meek wave and a gritted, overdone smile, attempting to save her self from embarrassment, "Hey everybody! It's good to see you all!"

InuYasha grabbed her quickly to escape to where he now usually slept. Some nights he was joined by Shippo, who couldn't sleep sometimes thanks to Kaede's snoring, and Kirara, who often gave Miroku and Sango their space to be romantic.

He pushed aside the bamboo curtain to the small house, and he pulled her in.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Well, _that_ was em-" Before she could complete her thought, his lips had again found hers, and he enveloped her in his arms. She hummed underneath his aggressive advance.

_He really must have missed me terribly; I've never felt this from him before._

He paused, as in thought, and searched her eyes, "I _did _miss you. Not one day went by that I didn't think of you, wishing you were here with me."

The air caught in her throat. That was the most open about his feelings he had ever been since the time he had told her he needed her. Before she could think anymore his mouth was on hers again. This time her parted lips invited his tongue to taste her, and she reciprocated. She took his bottom lip lightly between her teeth and pulled gently, eliciting something from him that sounded a bit like a growl but more like a groan. He pressed her against the wall with his whole body which, Kagome noticed, had gotten considerably warmer, like he had a fever.

"Inu…Yasha…" she groaned in half pleasure, half pain. The painful air in her tone caught his attention. He got a hold of himself and stepped back.

"You okay?" he panted. She nodded in return. "I don't know what came over me. It was like you've awakened something in me. Is this human or demon?"

He sat himself down on the floor and looked up at Kagome. She sat down beside him, leaned against him and mindlessly played with his garment. "I'm pretty sure that's human, InuYasha. I've seen plenty of romantic movies before. One's passion can get really intense when you love someone."

"I guess so, huh?" They both reacted to those words and looked back directly at each other. They shared one more soft kiss as Shippo came barging in.

"You guys are _still _at that? Gross! I'll never understand grown-ups!" He turned on the same step and said over his shoulder, "C'mon, dinner's almost ready!"

After much food and conversation, people began retiring to their homes. Kaede came up to InuYasha and beckoned him to follow her, "May I have a word with you?"

InuYasha looked to Kagome, and she understood. "I'll be at the hut."

Kagome was exhausted. She laid down on InuYasha's mat and was out like a light.

InuYasha and Kaede sat at her fire in her hut. "I have something for you to give Kagome," she said as she stood up and went over to a chest and pulled out a set of priestess' robes. InuYasha saw them and a flash of Kikyo came to mind.

"No, InuYasha, these were mine when I was younger, not hers."

_Kuso! It's like she's reading my mind! But that's a relief…_

"These will suit her just fine."

He went to get up and she interrupted, "One other matter, InuYasha…"

He stopped and sat back down.

"…Of Marriage."

InuYasha was shocked to hear that word out loud, although he'd thought it before.

"Huh? Uh, I mean yeah. What about it, old woman?"

"She obviously came back for you, InuYasha, by the strength of her heart and love for you. And do you love her? Will you take her as your wife?"

He could feel the heat slowly engulfing his face.

_I can't even muster the words for Kagome, but I have to tell this one first?_

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; his composure regained, "Yes, Kaede."

"Well then, do not delay, InuYasha! This wedding must happen on the next new moon, as it will be the first new moon of spring! Quite a favorable day, indeed!"

"Wait, Kaede! Why the New Moon? I'll be human, is that why?"

"Not at all, it is merely tradition. We'll have the wedding just after sunset. You just let me know when it is settled, and I will take care of the rest."

InuYasha pushed aside the bamboo curtain to find Kagome asleep soundly. He sat next to her for a moment, just watching the peaceful expression on her face. He leaned over and gently brushed the hair from her face. She sighed in her sleep and mumbled, "I love you, InuYasha…"

Those words were like a purifying arrow in his heart. The tears welled and he quickly wiped them away. He carefully lay down behind her on his side as not to wake her, slipping his arm smoothly underneath her neck where the head rest was and curled right up to her body. With the head rest under his head, he wrapped his other arm around her, buried his face in her hair and whispered, "I love you, too…Kagome."

Kagome mumbled incoherently, and instinctively snuggled closer into him. InuYasha smiled to himself and let his heavy eyelids shut.


	2. More Than Words

Chapter 2: More Than Words

The curtain on the door flapped in the mild spring breeze the sound of birds chirping and warbling called Kagome back to the waking world. She felt a warm gentle breath on the back of her neck, and realized where she was. She dared not move, savoring the moment.

_He's never held me like this before…then again, we've never…slept…like this…_

Kagome smiled in satisfaction, and placed her arm over his, reciprocating his embrace.

InuYasha stirred slightly and mumbled into the back of her head, "Ohayou, Kagome."

A content giggle bubbled out of her at the tickle of his breath, "Ohayou, InuYasha."

She wiggled a little and turned around in his arms to greet his sleepy saffron eyes with a smile.

"So, this is what it's like, huh?" She mused. InuYasha gave her a puzzled look. "When people speak of waking up next to someone everyday…that comfort, that peace of mind knowing someone is always there by your side. This is what they speak of."

InuYasha stroked her hair. "I understand that now…and this…is it, yes?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. She hummed in agreeance.

InuYasha blood suddenly began to rush with excitement. He sat up with Kagome still in his arms. Gave her a quick tight hug and then bounded out the door, leaving her there as he exclaimed, "Then I must let Kaede know!"

Kagome rushed to the door and stuck her head out, yelling after him, "Let her know what?"

He shouted a reply back from a hundred feet away, "That we're getting married!"

Kagome's heart stopped, dumbfounded. Her eyes wide and jaw slack, "Wha-WHAT?

Hey! Wait a minute! You didn't even ASK me!"

And with that she went running after him.

People in nearby homes heard the exchange and popped there heads out to witness the commotion. Some shouted congratulatory words as Kagome ran past. She completely ignored them. As she began to catch up to him she called out, "InuYashaaaa!"

He turned to see her furious expression. _ Kuso!_

"Osuwari!"

**SMASH!**

InuYasha's face was buried in the ground at the foot of Kaede's steps. He promptly picked himself up and dusted himself off. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"You didn't even come out and ask me! Nevermind actually tell me you love me! Ugh! You just assumed! How unromantic of you!"

Kaede stepped out and calmed them down, "InuYasha, you must properly ask for a young lady's hand, and declare your love."

"But…" he tried to counter, but he knew they were right. He had read into her words, and assumed she was prepared for this.

"No exceptions, InuYasha." She turned back into the door as she added, "Both of you shall come to me when he asks and she accepts."

And with that she disappeared back into her home.

Kagome was mortified. _I do want to marry him, and be with him for the rest of my life. But he's being so impetuous, so reckless, so…InuYasha!_

"Hmmph," Kagome stormed off to the hill overlooking the fields to cool down.

InuYasha just gaped at her and stood there helpless, "Kuso! Why didn't I just ask?" He watched her silhouette shrink as she walked up the hill towards the trees.

"But I do love you…Kagome…"

"Well then you got to tell _her _that, InuYasha!" Shippo chimed ask he bounded up to him.

**CLONK! **

"Ouch! I was just trying to help!" Shippo rubbed his head.

"I know that already, but we were talking and-" Shippo jumped on his shoulder.

"Did you ask her to marry you?"

"Well, err, not exactly, but-" Shippo tweeked InuYasha's ears.

"Baka! Girls like romance! You must tell her the truth from your heart."

"Since when are _you _an expert on women, Shippo?" he asked snidely as he swatted Shippo off his shoulder.

Shippo sighed and shook his head, "Just think about it. I'm hungry; I need to eat something." With that, Shippo joined Kaede inside.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the hill, watching people work in the fields, mulling over the morning.<p>

_He was so tender this morning, so soft of face and heart…how does he just flick that switch and go from sweet to bull-headed in less than 2 seconds? He should've just asked me right then. I would've said 'yes'…_

"Kagome-sama!" It was Rin, with a basket over her arm, coming up the hill. "Ohayou, Kagome-sama!"

Rin was now nearly 12 years old, she had been living in the village since Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru felt it necessary for her to live with humans for a while, until she was of age to decide truly for herself.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan! You must have been up early this morning!"

"Yeah, Kaede-sama had me go get greens from the field for a meal."

Kagome's stomach growled, "Oh yeah, food. I forgot about that, I was so mad."

Rin gave her a quizzical look, "Mad about what?"

"Well, InuYasha and I love each other very much. But hasn't even said it out loud to me yet…well…I haven't said it _exactly_, either…but, the point is, he assumes we're getting married, and he didn't even ask! How rude!"

Rin squealed with delight, "Did you say 'yes'?"

"He hasn't actually asked me yet," Kagome repeated.

"But you want to marry him, yes?" Rin looked up wide-eyed at Kagome.

Kagome thought of waking up in his arms this morning, "Yes, I do."

"Then why not?" Rin was a simple and happy girl. Kagome knew she was right.

_I love InuYasha for who he is, impulsiveness and all... _ She recalled their words just before he bounded off:

"_When people speak of waking up next to someone everyday…that comfort, that peace of mind knowing someone is always there by your side. This is what they speak of."_

"_I understand that now…and this…is it, yes?"_

_Yes, InuYasha, this…is it._

"I'll come with you to see Kaede," Kagome blurted out of the blue.

"Sure thing," Rin replied, "and maybe have something to eat as well. There's plenty here."

They set off back down the hill toward the village.

* * *

><p>InuYasha has wandered over to Miroku's home. The smell of roasted meat and steamed rice emanated from their house as he approached. Sango came out to greet him.<p>

"We were just finishing up, come in, won't you?"

InuYasha sat dejectedly next to Miroku, who handed him the last bowl of rice. "What's wrong, InuYasha?" the monk inquired of his long-faced friend.

"Keh! I need to tell Kagome that I love her and ask her to marry me," He said while eagerly stuffing the rice into his mouth.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then did a double take at him.

"Wh-what? That's wonderful!" Sango exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Yes, indeed! So, why such a serious tone? Is there a problem?"

"I have to be…_romantic._"

Sango stifled a laugh, and InuYasha gave her a dirty look. She took the cue to take the kids outside to play. "That's Miroku's department. He managed to win me over, right?"

The twins followed suit and ran out the door after their mother and the baby.

InuYasha looked glumly at Miroku and explained, "Kaede says the most favorable day for us to get married is the next new moon. That's only two weeks away; last night was the full moon. But she also said that I need to properly ask for her hand, declare my love for her. Kagome and I shared…an understanding…this morning, and I thought it was enough. But I realized I just pissed her off by, well, assuming."

Miroku was shocked by his openness, but did not hesitate in his advice. "Remember the day I proposed to Sango? It took me more courage to be honest with her, and speak from my heart, than it ever did to fight Naraku."

InuYasha looked up from the ground to meet Miroku's eyes. He was telling the absolute truth.

_Maybe he's right. There are some things that are more frightening than fighting an enemy…_

Miroku continued, "After starting out stumbling over my words, I just threw caution to the wind and came right out and told her how I felt…and, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I felt infinitely better after doing so."

InuYasha gave his friend a knowing nod, placed the bowl down and rose to his feet.

Miroku stopped him. "I learned that day that if you can conquer matters of the heart, you can conquer anything."

InuYasha left without another word.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat with Kaede, Shippo and Rin at the fire, cooking breakfast.<p>

"Kaede-sama, I feel I was too harsh on InuYasha this morning."

Kaede took a bite of her rice, "And why is that?"

"Well, we were talking and he may have interpreted it correctly…He just acted rashly, is all."

Shippo and Rin listened in amazement of her confession.

"Hmm," Kaede pondered that revelation as she watch the fish sizzle next to the flames. "Well, Interpreted or not, it is his lesson in life to learn to not be so reckless where emotions are involved…whether others' or his own."

The priestess stoked the fire and handed a fish to Kagome. "You may owe him an apology, but he owes you sincerity. Let him come to _you_ today, and let him speak first."

Kagome had eaten her helping with surprising quickness, "I will, Kaede-sama! Thank You!" Kagome ran out the door and headed instinctively for the Sacred Tree. Sure enough, there he was, standing at the foot of the tree, where they first met.

He turned around and looked at her with a solemn tenderness she had never seen before. Without a word, he extended his hand to her as she approached him. She gracefully took his hand and stood before him, under the tree. He took her other hand and clasped them both in his. Kagome heeded Kaede's words: _Let him speak first._

InuYasha's heart was pounding in his chest. Here before him was this beautiful and amazing woman who loved him. He inhaled slowly. _ This is it…_

"Kagome…you know that I love you, right?"

Kagome was rendered speechless. Her mouth opened to say something and nothing came out.

"That whole year you spent by my side…you saved me just as much as I saved you."

She hung on every word; all she could speak was his name as he had captured her in his golden gaze. "InuYasha…"

"I realized what I've needed to say to you for three years now. When I jumped into the darkness after you…I realized only then how much I truly loved you. Kagome…you taught me how to smile…how to believe in people. I have _friends_ because of you! Relying on my friends…shedding tears for others…_true _strength and kindness…Kagome, you taught me all of that. Kagome…you were born to meet me…and I, for you."

Tears glistened in Kagome's eyes as he spoke to her.

"So Kagome, will you be my wife, and be by my side for all of your days?"

Kagome trembled with emotion, "InuYasha…I love you, too! Yes…I will be your wife!"

For the first time since Kikyou had died, he let his tears fall freely. But, as he pulled Kagome into his arms, they were not tears of sadness and anguish. They were tears of pure joy and love, which he had never allowed himself to experience before.

He cupped her face with his hands and drew her in for a tender and knowing kiss. She breathed him as she tasted his lips; it was comfortable, and at times enticing. But it was an essence that was his alone, and she would never have to miss it again.


	3. Open Your Heart

Chapter 3: Open Your Heart

InuYasha and Kagome went to his favorite tree that over looked the mountains, and sat up in it for while, just to be alone. The breeze blew gently through their hair, carrying the smell of damp earth and fresh spring growth.

Kagome drew a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh of relief, taking in the purity of the nature all around her. The air was so much cleaner here than in the modern age. She sank into InuYasha and thought to herself, _My soon-to-be husband. InuYasha…I will be with him everyday of my life. How surreal. Everything I've longed for over the last 3 years…It's all happening now._

"I never stopped thinking about you, InuYasha."

"Nor I of you, Kagome." He combed his claws through her hair, playing gently with the dark strands that wove through his fingers.

"InuYasha, I'm really sorry about this morn—"

"Don't mention it. You, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku…were all right."

InuYasha paused in thought.

"Hey Kagome, you've _got _to promise me something, though…" Kagome looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Unless I am _really_ being an ass, or a danger to someone, can you lay off the command? It's really painful."

She winced when she pictured her own face slamming into the ground. "I'm sorry. I'll definitely try. It's kind of a knee-jerk reaction, you know?"

"Keh, most other women can't_ sit_ their husbands." he replied half smiling knowing how many times he really did deserve it, and once that saved his life.

"I'm sure there are many who wish they _could_," she giggled.

Clouds floated lazily by, the sunlight fading in and out as they passed overhead.

"Kagome, I nearly forgot…Kaede gave me a set of her Miko robes for you."

"Really?"

"Well, you're going to need new clothes, aren't you? And if you think about it, you will eventually become this village's, and this shrine's, priestess."

"How ironic…born of this lineage to come back to this time and do what my family continued in the modern age. It's fitting."

"Yeah…" Once again InuYasha paused to form his words carefully.

"You know…I went by the well practically every other day, since you left. I would just sit, hoping for a sign of you."

"InuYasha…"

"Yesterday, whatever you did to open the well…I could smell you almost instantly, just when I had begun to accept the idea of you never returning. But my heart held hope…and there you were."

He wrapped his arms tightly and buried face in the crook of her neck. He breathed her in and began feeling his blood race again. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her neck. Kagome felt her face grow warm. A shiver rumbled down her spine, and echoed to the tips of her toes. It was a sensation she wasn't used to feeling from being touched. Almost automatically, she obeyed the urge to expose her neck to him, offering for him to continue. His Canine teeth grazed her skin and she couldn't control the moan that escaped from deep in inside her. She gripped his legs, which she was sitting between, and her fingers dug in like claws into his strong quadriceps.

_Is this what desire feels like? I feel like I'm losing control. I'm sweating…_

"H-how are you…doing this to me?" she thought aloud. He snapped to, trying to clear his head and answer her.

"Your scent is much stronger here on your neck," he answered, trailing a finger down her neck where his mouth had just been, "It drove me a little crazy."

Kagome giggled, still a little tingly, "The feeling's mutual."

InuYasha's thoughts wandered for a moment and he chuckled to himself.

"Keh, I guess you're officially _my _woman, now! That scrawny wolf never had a chance! Hah!"

Kagome just shook her head and laughed, "InuYasha, silly boy, I've always been your woman, and you know it."

The sun was past midday and they decided to make their way back down to the village. Hand in hand, they made their way through the village to their hut so she could try on her new robes before visiting Kaede.

InuYasha handed her the Miko garments and sandals, sat down and looked at her.

"Well?" Kagome looked around, then at him, who was just watching her.

"Well what? I want to get over to Kaede soon. Aren't you going to try those on?" he badgered her, not understanding Kagome's intention.

"You need to turn around, InuYasha."

"Why? We're getting married, what does it matter if you change your clothes in front of me? It's not like I haven't accidentally seen you naked a couple times."

Kagome recalled both the night at the hot springs, and the night in the bath at the house next to the demon tree, when InuYasha came to save her the night of the new moon. She blushed a little at the thought.

"True, but this is different. I want to wait till our wedding night; Is that okay?"

"Keh, whatever. It doesn't matter to me," he sulked as he spun himself around.

When she decided he wasn't going to peek, she turned slightly away from him and pulled off her shirt, and let her skirt fall to the floor. She removed her undergarments and thought aloud, "I need to wash these…"

Not thinking, InuYasha's instinctive reaction was to look to see what she was talking about. He glanced over his shoulder and caught her disrobed profile. His breath hitched in his throat as he beheld her soft ivory curves. As his face flushed he snapped is head back to its forward-facing position. He swallowed hard. _Kuso! Did she see me looking? I freakin' hope not._

After a couple minutes he realized she mustn't have seen him looking, as she proclaimed, "Okay, you can turn around, now!"

And when he did, he held his breath for a moment. He thought briefly of Kikyou, but decided that Kagome was far more becoming in the white and red robes.

He caught her stare, as it searched him for approval as he stood before her.

"Kagome…you-"

"Look like Kikyou…?"She asked meekly, dropping her gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling a bit inferior.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, Kagome..." He lifted her chin with his finger, looking straight into her eyes, "There is no comparison. You look beautiful."

"InuYasha…arigatou." Kagome said, rising up on her toes toward his face. She kissed him softly, and smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's go break the news, then!"

InuYasha escorted her with his arm around her waist over to Kaede's hut. They heard multiple voices speaking as they went to push aside the curtain. InuYasha heard the words, "…they were off together all day." It was a familiar voice…_Sango's here?_

They pulled aside the curtain, to find not only Sango, but Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Rin all sitting with Kaede.

"Well, Well!" Miroku said, "Look who it is! We were just talking about you."

"Keh! I got that impression," InuYasha retorted.

"InuYasha," Kagome tugged at his sleeve, "may as well tell them all, since they're here, yeah?"

Kaede took one look at them and knew. Their auras were bright and golden and flowing together. "I can see it in your faces!" She smiled, "Come! Tell us of your news, then."

"It looks like we'll have to plan quickly," InuYasha smirked, "two weeks isn't a lot of time!"

Kagome beamed at him, then turned to her married friend, "Sango-chan, I'm going to need your help on this; I don't know the first thing about weddings!"

Kaede elatedly clasped her hands together, "It is decided! We have thirteen days, and all of your help will be needed in preparation!"

There were laughs and sighs and joyous exclamations, as friends hugged and congratulated.

As everyone crowded around Kagome, speaking of happy and frivolous things like kimonos, veils, sake and hair-do's, InuYasha pulled Miroku outside.

"InuYasha?" Miroku looked at his hanyou friend, waiting for him to speak.

"Miroku, arigatou," InuYasha stated abruptly and paused. "You were right…I _do_ feel better. I didn't know what happiness truly was…until today."

The monk rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm happy for you, InuYasha. The waiting and the longing is over. Finally, you and Kagome can be together as you've both always hoped. You two were made for each other."

InuYasha looked at Miroku, absorbing his words with his sly half-smile, "I know."

They went back inside and were greeted by Kaede's instructions.

"InuYasha, you and Shippo must go and find something to cook for the evening meal."

"Nothing these claws can't handle!" InuYasha shot. With that, he and Shippo were off. Kaede turned to the monk, "Miroku-san, please go see Rikichi. He stores the sake for our celebrations. We need enough to toast the engagement tonight."

"Right away, Kaede-sama," he obliged, and he too went out the door.

The Old Priestess turned to the ladies left in the room. "Let us speak freely about wedding preparations and traditions. Kagome, it is tradition that every hanayome wear a white kimono and headdress for the ceremony. It is symbolic of her purity. I assume you are a virgin, yes?"

"Umm, yes, Kaede-sama!" she exclaimed in embarrassment. Sango and Rin giggled at the look on Kagome's face.

"And it is good fortune to keep it so until your wedding night, my girl!" Kagome turned three shades of red as thought of sleeping next to InuYasha last night, and recalled the sensations he had evoked in her today. _ It's only thirteen more nights, how hard can that be?_

She managed a nod, "Hai!"

"That will also require you to stay here with me the night before the wedding, as normally, the hanayome would still be living with her family. But as for the shiromaku and uchikake, the bridal kimonos, and the headdress…my mother's are stored away in near-perfect condition, as well as my father's kimono, for your hanamuko, which has been passed down through four generations of this family so far."

Kagome was taken aback by Kaede's generosity. She began to think about her family, who she wished could have been there to witness her happiness and love on that day.

_Mama…Jii-chan, Souta…if only you could be here…to see how happy I am!_

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she fully realized the sacrifice she made to be here, with the one she loved. Sango put her arm around her shoulder as she sobbed. "I-I-I just left them behind, my family…A-and they can't even be here to see how much he…H-he loves me!"

Kagome curled into Sango's arms like a child to their mother. Sango rubbed her back softly to calm her down. Kagome's breathing slowed and she looked up at Sango and Kaede. "Please believe me; I have no regrets over my decision. I just…I just realized that they can't be here on the most important day of my life; and that saddens me."

She sat back up with a sigh and wiped away the last of her tears. Miroku returned with two small jugs in his hands, followed by InuYasha, who had some indeterminate animal flesh in his grasp.

"Keh, Sankontessou gets them every time!" he said proudly, as he flopped the still-bloody meat next to the kindling.

He noticed Kagome's eyes looked like she had been crying and sat down next to her without a word and just looked at her, afraid to ask why. He looked to Kaede for an answer.

"InuYasha, we were speaking of your wedding. Kagome has realized that her family will not be here to witness this important day. Although the pain of her sacrifice will subside with time, you must understand that she undeniably chose you, over her own family, to become a family."

InuYasha took those words to heart as he pulled Kagome into him and stroked her hair in a gesture of comforting, leaning his head on hers. He took on a reminiscent tone, a bit melancholy as he spoke of his family. "Well, both of my parents are long gone. I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was still a fairly young hanyou…and my only brother refuses to acknowledge our relation because of my mother. You guys _are _my family."

Rin who had been listening respectfully finally spoke up, "InuYasha-sama?"

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't hate you. He is just stubborn and prideful."

"Keh, and how would you know that?"

"Because of how you fought together. He stopped fighting _against_ you, and fought _with_ you. He just won't admit it. Besides after everything everyone has told me about him hating humans and hanyous and such…why did he take care of me for nearly a year?"

"That's question we may never get an answer to, Rin." Miroku interjected, as he poured cups of sake for everyone.

Kaede in her wisdom closed the topic with food for thought, "The more vulnerable the inside, the harder the outside. Turtles, shellfish and chestnuts…all very tough, and sometimes prickly, but what it protects is something more fragile.."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was silent and thoughtful for a minute before Kaede felt the need to change the mood.

"But this is not a time of reflecting on what we do not have; It is time to look forward to what we will have for a lifetime! Let's eat, drink and toast, tonight!" Kaede proclaimed, "To InuYasha and Kagome, the two most destined people I have ever known, and to love that knows no boundaries, not even time itself."

Everyone stood up and raised their cups, smiling once again.

"KAMPAI!"


	4. For You I Will

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading and enjoying! Sorry it took a few days. Busy week, this week. We're drawing ever closer to the wedding. I've done quite a bit of research for that chapter. Soon and very soon. I recently got married and know from experience that the pressure that builds leading up to a wedding is tremendous. Let's put some of that on our favorite lovers and see how they fare!**

**Love Notes and Critiques appreciated! **

Chapter 4: For You I Will:

_I could really get used to this, _Kagome thought as she opened her eyes and yawned into InuYasha's partially bared chest. The hardened ridges peeked through where his off-white undershirt had come slightly undone. She instantly obeyed the urge to place her lips gently on his exposed skin, feeling the feint reverberation of his heartbeat.

The light touch caused him to stir, and his eyes to drift open, just in time to discover the source of the lovely sensation. InuYasha stretched and lazily flopped is outstretched limbs over Kagome, playfully pinning her in his embrace.

She giggled, but as she did, a dull throb pulsed in her forehead, causing a groan to immediately follow, "I didn't think I drank enough sake last night to warrant a headache…ugh."

"Keh, you definitely had enough to make you nearly trip out of Kaede's hut."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I never drink, ever. Of course I have no tolerance! Where as, you've had _your_ fair share before."

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow at her little accusation.

"Do you recall our visit to Yakurou Dokusen? When he fixed Hiraikotsu…?"

InuYasha suddenly recalled how ill he was after making a fool of himself and passing out from the magical sake. The mere memory made him groan. He rolled over and got up, "That means you need a lot of water. You're gonna piss like a horse, but you're gonna feel better." He grabbed a water jug and walked off to the river.

The mental picture made her giggle again, forcing her to grab her head in pain. She then tried with all her might to remember the hazy ending to her evening the night before:

She remembered at one point Sango had sat next to her, and Kagome leaned on her and called her "aneue". Kagome smiled at that, _You are my sister, Sango. _It then occurred to her that they proceeded to have a loud drunken conversation about children:

"_I'm going to have cute little dog-eared babies, you know!" she proclaimed, making a ear-tweeking gesture on her own head, "Our kids can play together, and we'll teach them how to fight demons! Yeah, it'll be awesome!"_

She had looked at InuYasha, who was completely flushed, with look of shock written all over his face that was not unfamiliar; Kagome remembered laughing hysterically for what seemed like an eternity.

"_I'll drink to that, Kagome!" Miroku joked as he poured more sake for the ladies. _

And there ended Kagome's recollection, as InuYasha returned with not only the jug of water, but some fruits as well, and a few fish.

Kagome smiled meekly, as it occurred that she had really put him on the spot last night, and they hadn't talked about their future at all. She felt badly about her drunken display and that after all that, he had still gone out to get food and water for them.

"InuYasha…"

Kagome watched him walk over to make a cooking fire and sit down. He looked up at her soberly, asking her with his eyes to continue her thought. She got up, went over to him and sat facing him, immediately next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his leg while he arranged and lit kindling. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"Kah. Everyone gets drunk once in a while." He kept his focus on the firewood.

"I mean, I'm sorry for embarrassing you with what I said."

His eyes shot up from the stick in his hand to her face. "I'm surprised you remember that."

"I wasn't _that_ out of it yet. But the point is that we have never even talked about any of that…intimate stuff…like _sex_, or having children together. It's never been important…until now."

InuYasha made like he wanted to say something, but the words stuck in his throat as she continued. "You know that I'm a virgin, yes? You're the only man I have ever even kissed. I know a lot about it from health class textbooks, but I know nothing about intimacy. And that's why I wanted to know…a-are you…too?

"Am I, uh…? Well…why wouldn't I be?" There was a moment of silence between his painful admission and his explanation. "I barely even _talked_ to humans for many years…until Kikyou. And I only kissed her a couple times. Kinda sad for being over 200 years old." Inuyasha returned a pitiful look to the burgeoning fire.

"Well, our wedding is in twelve days…" Kagome started to stroke his arm in a comforting manner, "we can take it as slow as we need…to make it special."

"Well for someone like me, straddling the line between human and demon, I don't know what to expect. It could be ok…or… It could be a danger to you, for all I know. With demons, mating is different than this human love. It's not…_intimate_… like humans are. It's often cold and animalistic."

Kagome got this flash in her mind of his gleaming red eyes and salivating fangs sinking into her arm as he roughly mated her. She glistened with an instant perspiration. _That's both an amazing and terrifying thought. _ Goosebumps prickled her skin.

"You really thought about that, didn't you?" InuYasha asked with the raise of an eyebrow his voice a little raw sounding. Kagome looked at him wide-eyed, trying to figure out how he knew.

"I can _smell_ you…" he said quietly as he leaned in and nibbled her neck like had done the day before, "your scent gets stronger." He breathed against her ear, "It drives me out of my mind."

With those words, she felt a twinge in her core. _Why hadn't I thought of that before? He picks up on my estrogen levels! Kuso! If he can't stop himself, I'll have to stop him for us._

She backed off suddenly with that thought, and InuYasha's eyes gave away his disappointment. "I'm sorry…" Kagome said with a wince, "I still want to wait till that night. I can feel this easily getting off-track." He turned with a "hmmph" toward the fire, placing the fish on sticks and shoving them into the ground.

She continued their discussion, whether or not he was going to look at her. "Well what about your father and mother? He was a daiyoukai, and your mother lived a fairly long life, even after his passing."

Kagome could see the wheels turning in his head, contemplating the flames in front of him. _She's right, _he thought, _He never harmed my mother. _His thoughts turned back to Kagome and he pictured them making love with sheer abandon._ Dammit! What is this incredible burning in my gut? Just thinking of Kagome bearing my children makes me wanna make it happen! _While InuYasha was deep in his head, she sat with him silently for a moment, analyzing InuTaisho and Izayoi's romantic relationship. Suddenly she thought aloud "'Animalistic' doesn't bother me."

"It will in about two minutes, if you keep talking that way."

She looked up at him, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, as his took a couple deep breaths, then spat out, "You're making it _really_ freakin' difficult to wait twelve days. I have you here and now. You're so damn _attractive_ to me, and you're sitting here talking about bearing my children and stuff. Kuso! Just talking about it all, is making me _think_ about it, and it makes me wanna lunge over this fire and tear your clothes off! I _will_ get through it, if you really wanna wait twelve more days. Just change the fucking subject!"

Kagome was taken aback by unabashed honesty. His words were a double edged sword. Their desire was mutual; they both want children; that satisfied her to know they were thinking the same thing. But he was on the brink of losing control. She remained quiet as she ate a fish, then her plum. She got up and stood over him, "I'm going to go for a walk, to clear my head." She handed him a towel she recognized as hers from years ago. "Go for a swim. The water is still really chilly. I bet it'll help."

She bent down and kissed the top of his head; then out the door she went.

InuYasha sat for a moment as the fire died down, finishing what he was eating. _Maybe she's right. I need to calm down, and HOW._

He went to a secluded bend in the river, where no one could see, and quickly removed his clothes. The mild spring breeze was already helping to fan his aching extremity. Without a single thought he ran a few steps and dove in. The water was far colder than he expecting, and the shock to his system was quite effective in alleviating his stress. "Gahh!" he yelped, "Kuso! It's freezing!" His long tresses swirled in the current around him as a shiver racked his body. He hadn't realized what a daze he had been in for the last three years until that moment. It was like a fog had been lifted and his determination renewed. He waited for his body to adjust to the temperature. But after a couple of minutes of bobbing in and out of the chilly waters, another shiver up his spine told him that he'd had enough invigoration.

Back in the village Kagome wandered over to Kaede's hut. All these complicated feelings about getting married, giving herself completely to InuYasha as his wife and mate also had brought to mind her future duties as a spiritual healer and leader in the village. _Will it make a difference after I'm married? And what am I supposed to do after Kaede's gone? I must know these things and prepare myself._

Kaede was just arriving back to her hut from the shrine at the top of the hill. Kagome caught up to her. "I see you are on your feet this morning, Kagome," she smiled, recalling a wobbly young lady the evening before, "What brings you to see me so early in the day?"

"I want to talk to you about my training as a priestess…" Kagome replied hesitating to finish her thought, "And other things."

Kaede gave her questioning look but turned back toward her door and welcomed her into the dwelling. The old priestess sat down and motioned for Kagome to join her, "What is it, my child?"

"Well, I had been thinking. I know that with my current power to heal and purify, I will be the one to carry on in your and your sister's footsteps. I want to train to learn how to make potions, use mantras, and everything else you do to help others and keep harmony with the kami…but…" Kagome looked down as she fumbled with bother her hands and words. "You and your sister never married, and I always assumed a miko was virginal. What will happen when I am married, and no longer pure?"

Kaede looked at the young lady that couldn't even look her in the eye when asking her question; her gentle laugh caught Kagome by surprise. Kaede patted the naïve girl's knee, smiling, "My dear, being a true priestess means being pure of spirit, not necessarily of body."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at Kaede's words. "Kagome, I never married because my responsibilities and spiritual strength were too great for any man I knew to accept as his equal. But _you-" _she paused with emphasis on Kagome by giving the same knee a encouraging squeeze, looking her straight in the face, "You have found your equal, your partner. Even conjoined in loving marriage, you, Kagome, will always be pure of heart. So it's settled. We will start your training tomorrow. You and I will go and visit Jinenji after breakfast to learn about herbs and roots."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed, now that a mental burden had been lifted, "I can't wait! I need to keep my mind preoccupied until the big day!"

"That reminds me," Kaede stopped Kagome as she stood to leave, "You need to try on my mother's uchikake. It's stored away up at the shrine. You should try it on to make sure it fits. But we can take care of that tomorrow as well. And please tell InuYasha to come see me. We need to have our own important wedding discussion."

"Okay!" The bamboo curtain flapped behind the young bride-to-be.

As Kagome stepped out of Kaede's dwelling, InuYasha was just coming down the path from the river. He saw her and came running at full-speed and scooped her up, and held her up in the air with his strong hanyou arms and smiled his quirky half-smile then pulled her in and held her tightly. The whole time Kagome was wide eyed with surprise at the turnaround in his mood.

"Sorry I snapped at ya, Kagome. I'm trying to keep it together, okay?" He placed he down on the ground, and he rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, aisai."

Kagome touched his cheek lightly, lifting her head to meet his gaze. She kissed him so lightly of his lips. They were still cold from his dunk in the river, but she didn't dare mention it. He just referred to her as if they were already married. Instead she pulled back to smile at him, "I love you too, InuYasha."

After a moment, Kagome remembered what Kaede had asked, "You need to go talk to Kaede about wedding stuff."

He bounded up to the hut and pushed aside the curtain.

"There you are, InuYasha. I have something for you to try on."

Kaede didn't delay; she opened a chest and pulled out a black pinstriped hakama and black haori. "This was my father's hakama when he married my mother. Try this on to make sure it fits."

Kaede sat outside until he beckoned, "O-y, old woman! Come and see!" She walked in to find that to her surprise it fit fairly well, she adjusted some of the straps and the sash, and she smiled. "InuYasha, you are such a handsome young hanyou! You will look dashing next to the lovely Kagome!" She saw him fumbling with the creases and the pleating. "Don't worry about anything, once you've gotten redressed, I'll tend to folding it."

"Well as long as neither you nor her think I look as ridiculous in it as I think I do, I guess it's all right."

Kaede went outside with a chuckle and let him change again.

"There is one other matter you need to attend to, InuYasha." Kaede mentioned as she came back in.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Why, your vows to Kagome, that's what!"

InuYasha froze, "Ya gotta be kidding! I'm awful with that!"

Kaede was one step ahead, "That's why Miroku will help you. Go see your friend, as he will help you sort out what it is that your heart wants to say to Kagome and how you'll say it. The sooner you do…the better."

With those words, he was sent off with a large piece of parchment to accomplish his biggest task for the wedding: to put his heart into words.


	5. Listen To Your Heart

Note: This is it, the last chapter before the big day. The next chapter will skip to the night before. And I figure it's going to be a doozy, so some fun fluffy stuff before things get *ahem* _citrusy. _ For those of you who may not understand my intentions, I've based a lot of this story on facts both from the Story of InuYasha and from Japanese traditions and everyday knowledge. This is all taking place in Early spring (Late march/Early April) right after most students graduate high school in Japan. I had their wedding take place on the new moon for many reasons, including Shinto traditions that allude to the cycles of the moon. And if InuYasha does anything that seems a lil OOC for him, it's because after three years of what I would think of as emotionally disparate times, I would think that being the happiest you've _ever _been would change anyone, and soften them up at least a little!

Chapter 5: Listen To Your Heart

InuYasha didn't immediately heed Kaede's words. He sat alone the next morning in his hut while Kagome was off with Kaede, parchment, brush and ink before him. He sat trying to gather his thoughts as his mind raced with countless memories of Kagome that made his heart swell with emotion. _Where the do I even begin? _He felt lost as he fidgeted with the brush.

He snapped to at the sudden knock at the door. "InuYasha!" a friendly voice called, "There you are!" Miroku's head peeked in underneath the curtain on the door. The monk walked in as plopped himself next to InuYasha and his still blank paper. "How are the vows going?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"How do you _think_ it's going? Not one word. Ugh!" he threw the brush to the floor in frustration. "I figured with Kagome off at Jinenji's farm all day and Shippo at class that the quiet would help me get this done. Well I thought wrong, for damn sure."

"Well, sometimes getting started is the hardest part," Miroku said placing an encouraging hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright then, how'd you start _your_ vows?" InuYasha replied mocking his suggestion.

"From the beginning…from when I first met her," the monk smiled, reminiscing on years ago.

"Keh. When I first met Kagome, I thought she was Kikyou and tried to kill her for the jewel."

"Umm, well, maybe not a good place to start," Miroku forced a pained laugh. The now married monk sat for a moment and thought, "How about when when you first found her intriguing or attractive?"

"Hmmm," InuYasha hummed as he let his mind drift back to when he first smelled her. "She was different," InuYasha thought aloud to his friend as he revisited that moment and the tingle he had in his stomach, "Her smell…it was different." He remembered her angrily correcting him with her name. _"Kagome! Ka-go-me."_

"Keh…" he half-laughed at the thought of her indignant face. "It made my stomach tingle. Yes, it had reminded me of Kikyou, but…it was slightly sweeter and a little bit musky…I told her I couldn't stand her smell in the moment. I had to defend myself _somehow_ against all the feelings she stirred up."

Miroku was going to respond but was immediately cut off as InuYasha continued, now on a roll. So the monk picked up the brushed, dipped it in the ink and listened.

"The third day she was here, Kagome went to bathe, and I waited up in a tree to sneak a chance to steal the jewel from her. But I found myself just wanting to watch her swim in the water. She got dressed in miko robes and I couldn't take it. She had caught my eye…so beautiful and full of fire."

Miroku was attentively scribbling things as quickly as he could as Inuyasha prattled on.

"The day we went after Tetsusaiga, Kagome pulled it out by accident, but wouldn't back down to my arrogant asshole brother. That amazing display of defiance…it made me proud of her. That day…I promised to protect her always…Still to this day, everything that happened with Kouga, or Naraku, the numerous times she had been kidnapped, injured and taken away from me…I went and fought for her. Amazingly more so, I fought just as often along side of her. We really make a great team, eh?"

Miroku looked up from the parchment and nodded with a smile, allowing InuYasha to muse further. "I'll never forget when she first cried for me. The night of a new moon, I had been ensnared by a spider demon and I told her to run away and save her herself. Kagome told me shut up, and that I was an idiot for thinking that she'd leave me behind. She took Tetsusaiga and lunged at me with tears streaming down her face and cut me free…She was so gentle as she hid me away and tried care for me as I suffered the effects of the poison. It reminded me of my mother, who cared for me, who cried and fought for me unconditionally. Kagome let me rest in her lap, and all I could do was succumb to her sweet smell and sleep. That sense of comfort was like no other."

"InuYasha?" Miroku interrupted, "why is it then that you waited so long to ever make a move?"

InuYasha sighed, his ears flattening a little. "Plain and simple: pride. I always had to have the upper hand. But damn, did she challenge that. She wore it down like rivers cutting through rock. She put up with a lot of crap."

Miroku stopped a moment and place the brush down as his hanyou friend's head hung with a sense of shame. "You can't be anything other than who you are, InuYasha. Thankfully you accepted and loved her enough that she wanted to stay by your side, no matter what came of things."

"Too many times I couldn't contain myself! She'd go home, but I couldn't stand more than a day without her being around. I kept going there…I met her family and they liked me and accepted me, strangely enough. Hell, I helped clean the shrine, and cook, and saved people in her time. I met her friends, and they said that I was 'cool'. Whatever that means, I guess that's a good thing."

"It made Kagome happy, yes?" Miroku urged on, "She loved everything you did for her."

"I know that now…and that's why we're getting married."

"Because you make her happy?" the monk asked trying to procure more from his friend.

"Not just that. She makes me happy, too… I want to marry her because I can't live without her."

Miroku jotted down a couple more notes and rolled up the parchment. "Well then, I think we have enough to make some amazing vows, InuYasha."

"Huh? Whaddya mean? I wasn't done!" he exclaimed, disappointed that he had so much more to say.

"If you have more to say, you can add it after I've sorted through everything you gave me." Miroku walked out the door adding, "I promise I won't even let Sango see this."

He sat for a moment still reeling from his waves of emotion. He recalled the words of Kaede from nearly fours years ago, meant solely to get them to work together for the greater good. _"You need Kagome and Kagome needs you! You must get through this difficult time together!"_

"Keh, how true that was, Old Woman…"

InuYasha mind was stuck on Kagome. _I have to see her, dammit._ Without a second thought he leapt to his feet and sped out of the village towards Jinenji's. As he glided from treetop to treetop he caught a whiff of Kagome and followed it straight to her.

Kagome, Kaede and Rin harvested various roots, herbs and fruits for most of the morning. After they had picked a few baskets full, Kaede and Rin headed back towards the village. He landed not too far from Kaede and Rin, regaining his composure by folding his arms into his sleeves and giving the two a nod in recognition.

He watched as Kagome sat with Jinenji as he picked through some grasses. Kagome grabbed an unfamiliar plant and showed it to Jinenji, "Is this also a medicinal herb?"

He nodded at her and continued forage. Kagome placed it in the basket. _I'll bring this to Kaede afterwards._ An unexpected familiar voice rang out behind her, "You look enthusiastic!" InuYasha smiled at her. She looked up, returning the smile.

"Yeah! I need to get used to _this_ world. No more going back to my mother for modern medicine and supplies."

Inuyasha smirked, "Keh, yeah. That's for sure."

"I've got to say," Kagome continued, "I've learned a lot for one day. Tomorrow Kaede is going to run over a list of common herbs and what they are good for healing."

InuYasha came up to Kagome, knelt beside her and surprised her with an uncharacteristic nuzzle. She giggled, as not only did it melt her, but it tickled her cheek.

"I had to see you," he confessed.

Kagome looked at him with pleasant surprise. _ Wow! Where on earth is this coming from...? Is he up to something? I can't tell…it doesn't seem like it._

She mentally shrugged to herself and just enjoyed his affection, and kissed him back sweetly. They didn't notice Jinenji glancing sideways at them, with a furious blush on his face. "I'm almost done for today," she informed her lover, "They we can go back and cook dinner." Her stomach growled, "I haven't eaten too much today."

"I'll go find something to roast over a fire. How does pheasant sound?" InuYasha rested is hand on her back as her squatted down next to her.

She closed her eyes and imagined the fowl on a rotisserie. Her mouth watered and she let out a hum of agreement.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He leapt back to the trees and off he went.

Kagome took her basket, bid Jinenji a good evening and headed back to the village. She stopped at Kaede to show her what she had collected. Rin clapped her hands together, greeting her with her bright smile, "Kaede brought your uchikake down! You _have _to try it on!"

Kagome set her basket down to see the neatly folded mass of exquisite material. She ran her fingers over the red, silver, white and gold embroidering. Kaede came in with fish in her hand, readying for dinner. "Take a few minutes to try it on," she instructed, "I'll help with the obi in a minute." The old priestess turned to her young companion, "Rin, go get Sango please and make sure neither InuYasha nor Miroku come in here until we're done."

With a simple "Hai!" the lovely little girl was off to do Kaede's bidding. Kagome picked up the beautiful bridal kimono and swooned at the beautiful crane on the back. "This uchikake is nearly one hundred years old and has been preserved by the kami in the shrine. Still as lovely as the day my great-great grandmother received it as a gift from her husband before their wedding."

There was much tying, wrapping and bustling as they assembled the garment. Sango stepped in to observe the finishing touches. Sango held her breath in awe of her friend's sheer beauty. "Oh, Kagome-chan! How lovely you are! InuYasha is going to _die_ when he sees you!" Kagome giggled as she pictured her husband-to-be's dumbfounded face, "I can see it now!" She made her impression of that face, and they all laughed heartily, knowing that face full well.

She put the headdress on to view the full adornment in a small old mirror. Rin held the mirror as it scanned the length of Kagome's body. "This is so beautiful, Kaede!"

She then put the white ceremonial robe over the kimono, and put the large white hood over her head. She looked at herself, and thought of a picture of her grandmother on her wedding day, "I look just like my grandmother when she married Jii-chan." She smiled as bittersweet thoughts came back to her from the other night. _Jii-chan…Mama…_ tears welled in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. _I have to let that go. This was my choice. I must be satisfied with it._

After everyone had thoroughly marveled at what a gorgeous bride Kagome would be in a mere week and a half, she got back into what she had been wearing and made her way back to the hut with some rice and her garden basket. Sure enough, InuYasha was already there, fire ablaze and a pheasant roasting over it. Her stomach growled ferociously at the glorious smell invading her nostrils. "Mmmm…InuYasha, master chef!" She sat next to him and leaned into him and laughed, thinking about him seeing her in the uchikake.

"Eh? What's so funny, silly girl? You've been doing a lot of laughing lately."

"I can't _wait_ to see your face," she chuckled once again, placing a kiss on his cheek.


	6. Always And Forever

A/N: Here it is guys...nearly 9 pages in Word. Two nights worth of dedication amongst a full-plate kinda week. I did try to stick with a lot of the traditional ideas, but I did romanticize it a tad bit. O.o I hope you enjoy; and I promise we'll get to the citrus stuff in the next installment. Just getting through the ceremony was 3,700 words. cripes. I'd love your feedback: any things in particular that you do/don't like. I like to know these things! thanks! Bon Appetit!

Chapter 6: Always and Forever

Ten days passed swiftly and the whole village was sharing in the preparations for the next day's nuptials. The spring had blanketed the land over the last week, and the sakura were in their beautiful blushing bloom. The pink petals and their sweet aroma wafted about in the spring breeze down the hill from the shrine.

Kagome and Sango swept the shrine, as there hadn't been a wedding there since that of Miroku and Sango. They made quick work of it, and lined up the seats along the aisle, so that they faced each other. The ceremony itself would be small. Kaede would officiate, and Rin would be the unofficial shrine maiden to assist Kaede and pour the sake. Sango took a mental headcount, "Miroku, the girls and I, Shippo, Rikichi and his family…"

"Ten. We need ten seats," Kagome summed up, "By the way, Rikichi's daughter has been learning to play the shakuhachi from his mother, and she's going to play at the wedding!"

Sango's eyes lit up. "How wonderful! My elder cousin played, it was so beautiful! Music is so lovely at a wedding; you're so lucky!"

Sango set the sake cups with the clean decanter on a small table in front of the altar. "For the San San Kudo," she thought aloud.

Kagome looked over and remembered the one wedding she went to as a kid, that there was a sake-drinking ceremony. "Nine drinks of sake, huh? InuYasha will have to carry me back down the hill afterwards!"

The girls laughed, recalling how inebriated she had gotten a couple weeks ago.

Kaede came up to the shrine and set down a few items at the altar. She explained every detail to the young priestess. "Here is incense powder, made of woods, spices and flowers for purifying the shrine's energy and the two of you; These are branches of the tamagushi as an offer to Kami, and a sealed vessel of sake for the uniting ceremony, three times three…You see, tomorrow is a Taian day, the most auspicious day out of the six days of the Rokuyo. It is why it was the day chosen for your wedding, as well as the tsugomori, the beginning of the new lunar cycle. It is good energy to embark on a new journey on those days."

"So if we are marrying at sunset, I will be marrying a hanyou, and celebrating with a human."

"Exactly," Sango affirmed with a wink, "and going home with one!"

Kagome blushed rosier than the Sakura.

"And that reminds me," Kaede interrupted, "Kagome, you will stay with Rin and me tonight. It is tradition. There will be a lot to do early tomorrow. Cooking for the feast won't start till late morning, because the food will spoil."

She turned to Sango, "We need you to be there earlier on, to help the women with preparing the meal, but a couple hours before sundown I will need you to join Kagome and me."

Sango nodded and Kaede looked at Kagome again. "Bathe this evening, because for the entirety of tomorrow, you are to stay hidden from InuYasha."

"That makes sense. It'll be a surprise!" Kagome agreed.

Once they finished, the three women made their way back down the stairs to the village. A host of people had already cleared an area to lay out a spread of food, and for people to sit and eat. People were coming in from the fields which large amounts of rice and vegetables in giant baskets and sacks. InuYasha and Miroku were conversing with some of the men. There was loud boisterous laughs and pats on InuYasha's back.

As the trio approached them, they immediately quieted. "Talking about me behind my back, eh?" Kagome taunted, trying to get a rise out of her hanyou husband-to-be. He looked at her, a bit flushed, "Huh? Uh, no…"

"'Guilty' is written all over your face!" Kagome continued to give him playfully hard time. She paused and just smiled and laughed, "Haha! Gotcha! As long as it was good stuff, I don't care!"

InuYasha's face instantly went from embarrassed to relaxed, then to a dirty look with half of a smirk, in a matter of seconds, "Why, you little…"

She giggled and walked away with the others, giving a wave to the gathering of men as she did.

Night fell and full bellies made for a sleepy bride and groom. She grabbed a few things of hers before Kagome bid InuYasha adieu. He took her in his arms and held her close and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and they gazed silently into each other. So many things communicated without a single word. InuYasha kissed her deeply, drinking in her enticing essence. Kagome responded with a caressing tongue, and hands wandering through his silvery strands. For a moment they allowed themselves to get lost in each other, remembering what they had tried to restrain for nearly two weeks.

InuYasha broke the kiss gently to muse, "The next time I kiss you, you will be my wife."

Kagome smiled and nodded and held his hand to her face, as his eyes shined upon her like the sun. He regretfully took his hand away from her face, "You'd better go over there before the old lady gets suspicious. Get some sleep; we have a long day…and night…ahead of us."

With a nod, she left to go bathe, then to Kaede's for some well-needed sleep.

Kagome tossed and turned much of the night away. Her mind raced in thought, and her blood coursed through her veins. Every time she closed her eyes, they were backlit by thoughts of the wedding, all the preparation, and what was to follow. She would slip into slumber and begin to drown in visions of flesh and fantasy. His touch felt so real, it jolted her awake in a sweat. She felt a flutter at her core.

_It's so hard to sleep here alone, without his arms…_she mused bitter-sweetly.

She willed herself to think of other things, but her mind continued to circle back around. It _always_ came back, one way or another to her one-and-only, InuYasha. She resigned herself to thinking about all the memories they shared: The warmth of his embrace the first time he had done so, admitting he was terrified by the idea of losing her…the times they had come so very close to kissing…sitting by the fire, all cuddled up together.

Before she knew it, her eyes flew open to the faint glimmer of sunrise.

InuYasha had slept just as shoddily, as he had gotten comfortable with having Kagome to fill his arms at night. He lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his future and theirs together. _Hopefully we'll have at least fifty good years together or so, _he pondered. He then considered the thought of how he will inevitably outlive her. The hanyou's heart grew heavy for a moment, before his mind raced off in another direction.

_I wonder if there is a way to bring her longevity_. _I would do anything to have her live fuller years._

He dwelled on that idea for sometime, which finally drained him. He drifted off to sleep to a strange labyrinth of dreams. Flashes of children's faces, of Kagome, younger, older…He dreamt that Naraku had somehow come back and tried to attack their family. As he envisioned Naraku's tentacles wrapping themselves around a young hanyou who appeared to be a son, InuYasha gasped as he awoke.

The birds were already welcoming the dawn.

"Kuso! I'm never going to sleep now! UGH!" he said aloud as he slammed a frustrated fist against his mat. "Screw this, I'm gonna go for a walk. This is ridiculous."

Kagome heard the light snore that emanated from Kaede, signaling she was still asleep. She glanced over at Rin, who was also still sound asleep.

_Maybe I'll take a quick walk out the fields_ _and gather some vegetables for breakfast, just to clear my head._

She peeked out the door to see if anyone was up and about yet. _Not a soul. Perfect!_

She attempted to be as light on her feet as she made as quick an exit from the cluster of dwellings. Suddenly there came a few quick crunches of dirt on the path behind her, and before she could turn around, there were arms around her waist and a purr in her ear.

"What are you doing out here, Kagome? You are supposed to be hidden all day."

She giggled and turned around to face him, and just squeezed him as tightly as he held her. Kagome sank into the familiar comfort and sighed, "I slept so awfully last night without you, InuYasha!"

"Keh! That's an understatement. I was having really screwed up dreams. That had better be the one and _only_ time we need to do that…One of the worst nights I've had in a long time."

Kagome gave him a pout, feeling bad that his sleep was so tormented. But then thought of how much more comfortable the nights were with him, and the pout faded into a grin.

"What's that for?" InuYasha eyed her changing expression, refusing to relinquish his hold on her waist.

"I think we've really spoiled each other these last couple weeks, huh?" she said with a chuckle and a soft poke at his tummy.

"MmmHmm," he agreed with one last tightening of his arms, he then released his hold on her. "But you should get back before Kaede or anyone, for that matter, sees us together. I wouldn't wanna piss her off."

"Well, I'm off to the field to grab food for breakfast," she explained, "so why don't _you _just go in the other direction, and 'we never saw each other', all right?"

With a nod, her hanyou bounded off and she continued on her mission.

Kagome made quick work and gathered enough rice and such for her, Kaede and Rin and got back to Kaede's hut before they even woke. She even started a fire, which would be the other two's wake up call: The smell of breakfast.

Most of the morning Rin and Kaede were off with Sango and the other women leaving the bride to nap out of boredom. _At least I'll make up for last night…_she reasoned to herself as she lay her head back down on the headrest.

InuYasha spent most of the day with Miroku and the children. While the little ones were napping, Miroku pulled a scroll out of a cupboard and handed it over to InuYasha, "You might want to read of over this."

His clawed fingers quickly untied the ribbon keeping it rolled up and his eyes scanned through its contents. Miroku saw tears well in the hanyou's eyes, as he reread the words.

InuYasha sat pensively for a moment, looking Miroku straight in the face, almost incredulously.

"I don't know how the _hell_ you did this, but it's perfect. I had no idea how well you actually knew me until now. Thank you, Miroku."

Kaede's voice called for the groom, "InuYasha! Where are you?"

"Must be time to start getting ready," Miroku surmised. The monk patted his friend on the back as he got up to answer his summoning.

Kaede handed him the formal hakama and haori and matching sandals. InuYasha scoffed at the footwear, "Keh, you're making me wear these stupid things, old woman?"

The old priestess gave him a stern look with words to match, "InuYasha! If you intend on wearing _these_ clothes so that you can marry _the woman you love_ with this _sacred_ ceremony before the kami…then _yes, _InuYasha, you are wearing them."

And with that she turned back toward her hut wear Kagome was getting ready, leaving him with a final word, "If you need help with the hakama, ask the monk."

Inside the hut, Rin was brushing Kagome's hair and readying it to twist it up with to large chopstick-like hair pieces. Kagome was getting her face and neck patted by Sango with a soft white powder to pale her skin a shade, in the symbolism of purity.

Kagome sneezed and giggled, "I've never been this pampered in my life! Not even at the hot springs back in my time!"

"Well, you _are _the hanayome, Kagome-chan!" Sango replied with a glorious smile. Kirara, who had been curled up in the corner just watched with curiosity.

As Kagome slipped into her kakeshita, Rin began to tie her obi, thinking aloud, "There sure are a lot of layers to wear when you're a bride, Kagome-sama! First this kimono, then the white shiromuku over it! Gosh, I hope you don't get too warm!"

"Well the white robe is kind of heavy, but it's only for the ceremony. Don't worry Rin-chan, I'll make quick work of changing out of this and into that beautiful, and _lighter-weight,_ uchikake! It's so brilliant!"

It was getting late in the afternoon. Kagome stood in front of her three friends, her face powdery white, with blossom-stained lips. Her hair was pulled neatly back into a bun with two old adorned combs and sticks and her long white shiromuku trailed a bit behind her. Sango held the wataboshi in her hand, which would eventually cover her hair and slightly hood her face.

"I need to check to make sure InuYasha is almost ready, Sango-chan, Kagome-chan, I will return momentarily," Kaede informed the women.

Kaede went over to InuYasha's dwelling and before she could summon the hanyou, he stepped through the doorway dressed in the handsome, formal hakama, sandals and all, hair brushed and silky.

"Whaddya think, old woman? Am I doing alright?"

Shippo bounded out of the door at Kaede, "I never thought InuYasha would ever wear something _that_ nice! Wow! Kagome's going to freak out!"

"Kagome will be pleased, indeed. Miroku, good work on making him look…neat."

Miroku nodded and InuYasha fumed a tad, "Neat? Are ya saying I'm a slob? Who in their right minds would wanna wear one of these things everyday, huh?"

Kaede shook her head, just letting him rant as she walked away, turning back to the men she announced, "Bring InuYasha to the bottom of the stairs to the shrine when all of you are ready. It's almost that time."

Sango placed the hood-like wataboshi carefully over Kagome's head, "Don't want to mess up the lovely bun Rin made!"

Kaede came back through the doorway, "Kagome, you are ready, yes?" She paused, a hint of reminiscence in her voice, "You look as beautiful as the first snow of winter, and your golden aura truly shines from within."

Kagome hugged Kaede, Sango and Rin, before following Kaede and Sango out the door, with Rin attending to her dress, to make sure it didn't drag on the dirt path. Kirara mewed and followed suit.

InuYasha gazed up the stairs to the shrine that awaited them, taking in all that was just about to happen, as the scent of cherry blossoms permeated the air. He turned around as a familiar scent mingled with the sakura. He was not prepared for the lovely sight before him.

The breath caught in his throat, and he eyes nearly popped out of his head, as his amazingly fair bride approached him. Her ivory skin and rouged lips that stood out like rose petals on snow stunned the words from him, as she came up in her long white gown and hood and took his hand.

"Kagome…"

Kagome drank in the vision that was her groom: his long silver hair, neatly brushed, flitting in the spring breeze against his strikingly formal black attire and grey/black hakama. He had reached out his hand for hers, breathing only her name. She took it and looked deep into his eyes and beamed in pure joy.

"InuYasha…"

Arm in arm, they followed Kaede and Rin, who were both dressed in miko garb, up the tall set of stairs, as the sun sank lower in the sky. They were showered in soft pink petals by the fragrant sakura as they ascended the hill, followed by all of their friends. They passed under the tall red gate of the shrine as the procession moved slowly toward the doors. Kaede and Rin ceremoniously opened the doors to welcome the bride and groom. The strong perfume of incense invaded their senses. InuYasha resisted the urge to cringe as his sensitive nose was making his eyes water. He kept a straight face because what mattered most was the invaluable woman on his arm. He'd grin and bear the incense.

They stepped into the shrine as Rikichi's eldest daughter played a haunting melody on her flute. They approached the altar and stopped. She looked up at him, as he swam in her chestnut stare. The world stopped as they realized together, _this is it._

Kaede's voice brought them quickly back to reality. "It is indeed a blessed day; blessed by Kami for InuYasha and Kagome." The priestess took the small incense burner and wafted the light smoke over the couple and passed by around the seated guests, "I purify you all in the name of the Kami, as we all must be pure of spirit to take part in this sacred rite."

"I call upon the spirits to guide and bless these two destined souls," Kaede declared as she invoked the kami. The flute blew softly behind her. "We pray for their eternal union, for just as Kami transcends both time and space, so does the love between InuYasha and Kagome. Ages may come and go, but your spirits will always be together."

A gong lightly splashed in the background, signaling the conclusion of the blessing and prayer. Kaede turned to the three sake bowls and placed them on the podium in front of the bride and groom. Rin handed her the sake decanter and bowed as she stepped back.

Kaede commenced the most important rite of their wedding. "We drink three times for three cups of sake, for three is the most auspicious of numbers. As a symbol of great fortune and prosperity, it is not only a bonding of the two of you, but of all present here as family and friends. San San Kudo…"

Kaede poured sake into the bowl in front of Kagome. Kagome lifted it to her rosy lips and sipped, _ichi, ni, san._ With a look, Kaede directed her to hand the bowl to InuYasha, who mimicked his bride, sipping thrice: _ichi…ni…san. _ Kagome could feel the warmth of the sake in her face, as she smirked at her groom. He returned a knowing look as the sake initially offended his heightened senses. But the sun began to sink into the horizon casting a golden-red glow into the shrine as they performed the ritual and InuYasha could feel his powers beginning to wane.

The priestess poured the second and third bowls as Rin poured sake for the guests, The flute's dulcet tones floating in the air. With InuYasha's last sip, Kaede made her declaration, "By sharing of the sake, three times three, you have been unified in the eyes of Kami."

The faces of those seated smiled as InuYasha and Kagome beamed at each other.

Kaede cleared her throat and continued, "And now for InuYasha to read his vow to Kagome."

InuYasha nervously looked at the scroll the priestess handed him, and unrolled it. As he mentally reviewed the words inscribed, he look up to meet Kagome's eager eyes. All of his nerves dissipated in that very moment. He took a deep breath and began to read.

"Kagome…from the very beginning, you proclaimed yourself to be different, and almost instantly I knew it to be true. Not only did you make my stomach tingle, and my mind race, you constantly challenged who I thought myself to be. The pure and true fires of your soul set me ablaze and burnt through my barriers. I am so different now from who I had been four years ago, thanks to you, and I know that could never live without you. So, just as I had vowed back then to always protect you, I do so again today. But even more so, I vow to love you unconditionally as you have loved me, and to stay by your side forever as your faithful husband."

He looked up to find Kagome with a glowing smile and tears streaming down her face, streaking her makeup. And just as Kagome had the urge to lean in to kiss him, Kaede interrupted, "and now for the hanayome and hanamuko to present their offerings to Kami."

Kaede handed them their tamagushi branches and signaled them toward the altar. They went up to the altar and placed the branches there and bowed, clapped their hands together in prayer stance and bowed a second time. Another gong splashed.

Kaede turned to them with something in her hands, "On behalf of my family and this village, of which you have both become a very important part, I am happy to present you with ancestral rings to exchange as a symbol of both your fidelity, but most importantly, your eternity. Five centuries could not keep your souls apart, and for that you are truly deserving of being entrusted with these rings."

She handed the first ring to Kagome to place on InuYasha's finger, then the second to Inuyasha, who slid the ring onto Kagome's finger.

They simply glowed at each other, like their hearts were so full of love that they may just explode.

There came Kaede's proclamation, "You are now united as husband and wife!"

InuYasha pulled Kagome in with one swift motion and kissed her deeply; Kagome responded and tangled her lips and tongue with his. She giggled under his kiss, and as he pulled away, she whispered, "I love you, husband."

He grinned his still toothy hanyou grin, "And I love you, wife."


	7. Come Together

**Warning: Mature content!**

Chapter 7: Come Together: 

The newlyweds stood before their friends, who truly were their family, and radiated the state of joy they could barely contain. The sun had set and Inuyasha could feel himself on the brink of changing into his human form. They followed Kaede and Rin out the doors of the shrine and back down the steps.

InuYasha laughed aloud, feeling a little fuzzy from nine drinks of sake. "If that sake's getting to me, I can't imagine how you're feeling!" He eyed Kagome with a grin. She was paying very careful attention to every step she took down the hill.

When she went to look up at him, his long silvery locks and saffron eyes had darkened to ebony, and his fangs and claws had disappeared. Judging by her double take, he knew his transformation was complete. He looked down at his fingernails, and examined his hand, "Yeah, I felt it coming on at the end of the ceremony."

Kagome paused as she had taken a shaky step, "Whoa! I think the sake's getting to my head a little bit." Before could take another step InuYasha swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms the rest of the way down.

Even in the dusk, the breeze was the messenger of the cherry blossoms' presence. Kagome inhaled the aroma deeply and leaned her head against his shoulder, until they arrived at the bottom step. He gently eased her back onto her own two feet as the couple was welcomed by the rest of the village.

Kaede, Rin and Sango took Kagome back to the hut to change into the colorful uchikake, and remove the wataboshi. InuYasha went with Miroku and the rest of the gang over to where the festivities were going to take place in the center of the village.

Inside the hut they made quick but delicate work of wiping the last of the white powder off Kagome's face and neck, and re-rouged her lips. She remained in her kakeshita and replaced the slightly heavier shiromuku for the exquisite, embroidered uchikake. It was red with an intricate floral pattern, stitched in green, turquoise, silver and gold, surrounding a glorious crane with its wings spread out in flight across her back.

After having lifted the wataboshi from her head, Rin reset her combs to neaten her hair. "Perfect! You look like a doll, Kagome-sama!"

Kaede's eyes welled with tears, "My ancestors are surely smiling upon your grace and beauty. I can only imagine that my mother looked as beautiful in that kimono the day she married my father."

Sango smiled at Kaede's warm words and urged the lot of them to return, "I bet they are waiting for us. We should get back." She turned to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, you look lovely in your shiromuku, but you are truly a vision in this kimono!" Kagome blushed at the compliment, thinking she couldn't possibly turn any redder, when Sango leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll be very surprised if InuYasha can keep his hands off you. He's going to want to get you home immediately!"

Kagome felt as if her whole body blushed. _How can she say that to me right in front of Kaede and Rin?_

Kagome just gave Sango a shocked look, then huffed in embarrassment as she proceeded out the door. Sango giggled behind her.

There was a special seating for the bride and groom. InuYasha had his back turned to her, in conversation with Rikichi and Miroku. When he noticed the two men's agape mouths and astonished faces, he gulped and turned around to behold his wife.

_And just when I thought she couldn't possibly be a lovelier bride, she proves me wrong once again._

InuYasha didn't feel his jaw go slack. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she giggled at his reaction. There was a stirring in his hakama that reminded him of what he needed to accomplish later on. _Ugh, damnit. I hope this party doesn't go too late. _Kagome's gaze remained steady on her now-human husband. _Kami, she's divine!_

Kagome stepped up to him, using a single finger to his chin to close his gaping mouth, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back for a moment, before his stomach growled. "You nearly made me forget how hungry I am, Kagome!" he laughed.

They both took their seats and were served by other members of the village. The crowd hummed with excitement as people congregated and conversed amongst themselves, occasionally approaching the bride and groom with congratulatory words. Rin would come by in between courses and refill the couple's sake bowls.

As dinner was winding down Miroku stood up and commanded the crowd's attention.

He raised his sake bowl, "I would like to give a toast and blessing to InuYasha and Kagome…" He waited for the voices to hush before beginning.

"InuYasha, Kagome… over the past few years, we have traveled together, risked our lives together, for each other and for those we love. You have become my closest friends…My family, even. And InuYasha, you are indeed my brother in spirit. It brings me great happiness to see you finally unite your lives, as destiny has prescribed. I wish you both many long years together, of joy, prosperity and many offspring. May you both always be surrounded by love…Kampai!"

The whole crowd cheered, echoing the monk, "KAMPAI!"

InuYasha toasted his bride, swigged down the sake and went up to Miroku, catching him just about to sit. The monk turned back around to face his newlywed friend, who flung his arms around him and gave him a big bear-hug.

"Thank you, my brother," the hanyou choked out, holding back tears.

Miroku smiled, "Always, InuYasha."

Sango gave Kagome a look that screamed _How cute is THAT?_ The bride giggled at her friend's expression.

Suddenly the pulse of drums thundered into the night. Some of the villages had set up taikos and other drums, whilst flute began to flutter over the undeniable rhythm. People began to get up and dance.

There was a bonfire roaring, and the smell of the fire flooded the mild spring night.

Kagome was warm with sake and she let the music possess her soul. She got up to dance and grabbed InuYasha by the hand. "This reminds me of Obon! The music, the bonfire, the lanterns everywhere! We used to celebrate it at the shrine every year. It's my favorite holiday! Come, dance with me, InuYasha!"

"Oh, Kagome, really?" he pouted, trying desperately to resist, "I haven't danced since I was a little kid! We're talking over 150 years ago!"

"For goodness sake! It's our wedding!" Kagome pulled on his arm as she playfully dragged him closer to the bonfire where the music and dancing was happening. He reluctantly followed with a disdainful groan.

Shippo and Rin were there by the fire, having already surrendered to the infectious sounds of the music. "Kagome, dance with us!" Shippo called out! She recalled some of the old traditional dance steps as she began to move around the fire at a safe distance. She spun and stepped, her feet creating an intricate pattern as her arms wove around her body in a sultry, fluid motion. Shippo had stopped dancing to watch her in awe. He elbowed InuYasha without taking his eyes off Kagome, "Wow, the woman's got some moves, huh?"

The hanyou's lack of response was unusual to the fox. Shippo looked up at his friend who was locked on his bride with lustful eyes. InuYasha just watched as she moved seamlessly to the beat of the taiko, glued to her every whim. "Go dance with her," the fox piped up again.

"I don't dance." He was so focused as she came closer to him, and began to dance a circle around the groom. Shippo quickly moved out of the way.

Kagome locked her gaze with his, she oozed with seduction. Her eyes, her body, her smell, wordlessly called to him to move with her as she spun around him and purposely grazed her hand against his face as she passed by. His eyes closed at the touch and he gasped quietly. Suddenly he began to obey his body's urge to move with her. He mimicked the pattern her steps made, as they circled around and through. He took her hand and danced in a circle with her. They began to move around the bonfire together, and other joined in. The drums throbbed in a relentless beat. The sake was seemingly endless. For the first time, InuYasha really and truly let go completely of his inhibitions and let himself to get lost in the moment.

Hours passed and it had gotten late; many people had already left and gone to sleep. The fire was dying, and Kagome was getting a bit tired. InuYasha hadn't forgotten, the fog of seduction weighed heavy on his eyes.

"Ready to get going?" he asked simply. She quickly responded with a knowing nod. They hugged their friends and thanked everyone for such an amazing celebration, then quickly departed.

They were silently both eager and nervous for this moment, as InuYasha lead her, tugging lightly on Kagome's arm. There was a sense of urgency in their energy. Palms were sweaty, hearts raced as the arrived back at what they could now officially call _their_ home.

Mere steps from the door, InuYasha swept her up once again and carried her through the door; once the curtain had fallen back in place behind them, his mouth quickly found hers. His tongue didn't even ask for entrance to her sweet lips, it claimed like it was a matter of life or death.

She pressed back in a mutual sense of need. They indulged their senses of taste for each other until they had to come up for air. They broke the kiss, panting, remaining connected by an unfaltering stare. He had placed her back down on her feet, continuing to hold her close. Kagome changed the mood, by gently pushing a strand of his hair away from his face and mouth, caressing her thumb against his cheek.

"Aishiteru, InuYasha…and in this moment, I truly become your wife."

InuYasha exhaled slowly as a tender smile crept upon his face, as he reciprocated the affectionate gesture. "I love you, too, Kagome; and tonight we become one completely: Mind, Body and Spirit."

Joyful tears welled in his eyes, "Damn this human state! I can't control my emotions at all!"

"Then surrender to them," she cooed.

They kissed again, but this time with softness and searching. InuYasha let his haori fall to the floor. "I want to undress you, Kagome," he purred in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she moaned in agreement. He was careful with the uchikake and placed it gently in the corner. As he began untying her obi from behind, his lips found the nape of her neck. She gasped at the heightened sensation as he grazed his dulled human teeth against her sensitive spot there and teased her skin with his lips and tongue.

The sash fell to the floor and he unwrapped her naked form from her kakeshita. The undergarment floated softly down her curves, her back still to him. He smoothed his hands down her flawless back to her behind. Goosebumps prickled her skin at his touch.

Slowly she turned to reveal herself to himself, face arriving first to meet his gaze. She watched as his eyes lowered to map out every inch of her body. _Where do I begin?_ He thought,_ I just want to feel her body all over mine…So soft and tender… What do I do now? _He froze, overwhelmed. Kagome took a step toward him and began untying his hakama, which she could already tell was shielding her from his growing passion. The loosened garment bared his chest to her first, and she took full advantage of the smooth skin with her lips. She gently caressed him with her fingers tips as she ran her tongue along the ridges of his collarbone.

InuYasha could not control the sounds that escaped him. Her grip tightened on the lower part of his hakama, as she began to undo the straps that held it to his body. As she did, his arms instinctively enveloped her. The contact of bare skin sent them into sensory overload. She loosened the last strap, and the hakama dropped. For the first time, she beheld what had never been revealed to her before…what made InuYasha a man.

She held her breath, unable to speak, think or do anything. InuYasha saw the astounded look on her face and smirked and pulled her back into his embrace. "You're so warm, Kagome," he sighed as he relished the contact of their naked bodies. Kagome merely hummed into his neck.

They stood still for what seemed like an eternity, simply processing everything. Here was this moment that they had been aching for. She pulled calmly from the embrace and took his hand, leading him to their sleeping mat. Kagome gently eased herself down and guided him with her. His hand found her waist and gently stroked the side of her torso from arm to thigh, memorizing every curve. Her fingers simultaneously traced every line in his sinuous stomach.

InuYasha's hands eventually searched out her soft breasts. He was gentle, and caressed them with a hint of trepidation. She moaned as her nipples hardened, reacting to the new sensation. Without thinking, his mouth sought one out, in a tender assault. Kagome wove her fingers into his ebony tresses and held on for dear life, as her nerves were set on fire.

He trailed kisses back up to her neck and finally her mouth and lingered there as she leaned into him once again, draping a leg around his hips. InuYasha gave an unintentional thrust in her direction as his natural impulses guided him closer to intimacy.

Kagome's hands wandered from his chest to his waist and hips. She extended her index finger and traced the ridge of his pelvis to a warm tuft of hair. He shivered at the proximity of her fingers to a place that had never before been touched by anyone other than himself. The excitement was almost too much to bear. "Kuso, Kagome!" he groaned. Taking that cue, she passed the palm of her hand gracefully of his aching manhood. InuYasha jerked his head back with a moan of unrestrained pleasure. She slowly wrapped her fingers around it, and his eyes rolled back into his head under her grasp.

He lay there, adjusting to this new feeling, attempting to breathe evenly. When he came to, he pressed himself into Kagome once again, seeking out her malleable bosom with more ferocity. His ministrations quickly wandered further down her tummy to where the glorious scent of her arousal emanated from.

His fingers glided effortlessly toward the warm moist crevasse between her thighs. Kagome groaned incoherent words of indescribable exhilaration, as she opened her legs to him in an unpremeditated gesture. His nose found the source of the undeniable aroma and his tongue reached out for a taste. Kagome whimpered uncontrollably as he buried his face further into her hot wet center. Her desire go the best of her, she pulled his face back up to hers, demanding him to lay flush on top of her. Kagome began to grind against him frenziedly, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

"Kuso, InuYasha, Take me! I want...I NEED to feel you!"

He paused, looking deep into her eyes, readying himself as the throbbing tip of him found her entrance. He bit his own lip as he pressed firmly, but not with too much aggression. Her tight center gave way to him, with a wince from Kagome. The overwhelming sensation of their joining grabbed hold of his remaining consciousness. He pressed deeper, ever so slowly and then pulled out slightly. Kagome hummed in ecstasy as the motion had become less painful and more stimulating. She grabbed his tight backside and pulled him closer to her, urging him deeper him. He lost all control of his senses and obeyed only his natural impulse to thrust into her with sheer abandon. Her hips met his in tandem. They rolled in a fury of arms and legs, of sweaty passionate flesh. Their bodies tingled with an electric shock that shot through them. Kagome called out his name as if her life were in his hands. He responded by panting her name as they shared in the heights of euphoria, becoming as one in love, in body, in spirit.

InuYasha slumped down, fatigued, to Kagome's side on the mat. She stoked his hair and he slowly opened his eyes to meet hers, once more before his imminent surrender to sleep. She covered them with a nearby blanket and kissed him sweetly.

"Aishiteru, Kagome." He whispered. And with that, the day caught up to the consummate lovers.

A/N: Hope it lived up to your expectations! I wrote this over the course of the last couple days, and it's 5 a.m. and I just finished. A few ,ahem, beverages, and late night loopiness must equate good writing...or at I least I hope it does! This is the lovin' citrus...as for hanyou citrus well, I have an entire other scenario in mind. I figured the human in him was more gentle and emotional. ;-) Please Leave me love letters if so inclined!


	8. Possession

A/N: I wanted to take a sec to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Special Shout outs to **AnimeRomanceFreak1990, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, WarmAmber92 & xXMeAgainstTheWorldXx** who've been exceptionally cool about feedback! So I joined the Fic world in the "demon-mating includes marking them" thing. This is my take. My favorite term I used in this chapter is "**_hamemashou_**". It's a form of the verb "**_Hameru_**". the form means "Let's _" Check out one of my fave japanese-related language sites Denshi Jisho. At and find out exactly what it means. ;) teehee! Oh yeah and **hms5375** hit the nail on the head: every chapter is named after a song. This is my ode to Sarah McLaughlin. Fluffy, citrus delight.O.o

Chapter 8: Possession

Inuyasha was the first to awake at the breaking of daylight, as his keen sense of smell kicked back in. The strong scent of their passion mingled in the air and on their bodies. It took only a couple sniffs before his blood was coursing through his veins. His instinctive nature was back in full effect and his body was urging him to mate.

She was spooned up again him, still completely disrobed from their initial union the night before. Their flesh was warm and a hint moist under the shelter of their blanket. His now clawed fingers splayed over her flat, soft tummy and slowly wandered their way up to her chest. The massaging awoke her in pleasant surprise. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her backside. Kagome let out a soft moan as she stretched like a cat in his arms. One of his hands slid back down toward her small dark patch, and carefully and tenderly he ran the length of his finger along the parting.

She hummed again, and turned to face his firm naked form, looking into his once again amber eyes. They burned with something she'd never seen before. It was if his youkai blood wanted to take over, but only InuYasha had seeming control of it. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest. She searched him for an answer, "InuYasha…?"

"Kagome…you know how I was afraid to hurt you, intimately, as a hanyou?" He said in a labored tone, forcing steady breaths. She nodded. "Well you are my mate, as it is referred to the demon world. And well, this first time, as a hanyou and mate, I have to; no…_need to…_ claim you as mine. I won't lie…What my body is telling me to do to you will probably hurt a bit."

Kagome's eye's widened in fear at those words, but he reassured her, "But I think it's a one time thing."

_Well then let's get this over with! _She thought, _why delay the inevitable?_

Kagome braced herself, and grabbed his face roughly and kissed him wantonly. That set his youkai loose. He growled under her lips and captured her bottom lip with his teeth. Kagome could taste where his canine teeth had grazed the inside of her lip. That faint metallic taste of blood incited InuYasha even more.

He grabbed her and dominated her, pressing her shoulders into the mat with his hands. He followed his now heightened senses to her core, and breathed in the scent of their essences still blended there. For a moment he inhaled deeply, taking her in and stoking his demon urges. His tongue suddenly began to aggress her as if he were to devour her whole. It was sending waves of pleasure through her, scorching her nerve-endings.

Kagome couldn't do anything but bite down on the corner of the blanket to keep herself from waking up the entire village. Her head was thrown back, her back arched and InuYasha's glowed red. The animal in him took her and claimed her with a thrust of his pelvis. There was no softness, just pure passion.

"You're mine, Kagome…You're mine…"

All his mind would allow him to do was repeat those two words as he obeyed the burning desire in his gut. She clung to the flexing muscles of his strong arms. Suddenly he felt his peak about to hit has her insides tightened on him. He howled and lunged at her exposed neck, baring his teeth. Kagome gasped at the stabbing sensation of his teeth sinking into her flesh that accompanied the pinnacle of their mating. He stopped thrusting, and released her from his jaw. Kagome watched as InuYasha's eyes changed back from their blazing red to a golden glow.

"I…I understand now…" he panted. "My mother had this mark. I'll never forget that."

He quickly snapped to at the sight of the blood on her shoulder and grabbed a cloth to bandage it. "It should heal quickly, aisai. I'm so sorry I had to do that."

"I just hope no one comes running from that howl you let out!" Kagome said, feeling a bit paranoid.

"Keh, we're _newlyweds_. I'm sure they're just assuming things…"

Kagome feigned offense and slapped his arm playfully, "InuYasha! Really, now!"

InuYasha chuckled and rolled her up and over to lie on top of him.

They kissed for a moment, making peace on the abnormally aggressive and painful mating ritual. Kagome who had her mind racing with random thoughts piped up out of the blue, "There's something that I don't think we've talked about."

"What haven't we talked about?"

"Me…getting pregnant." InuYasha was taken aback at her discussion choice.

"I don't want kids right this second, Kagome. You returned only two weeks ago!"

She nodded in agreement, "Exactly my point, which is why you can't keep doing what you're doing every time we make love."

InuYasha still didn't get exactly what she meant by that, he just had this puzzled look on his face as he racked his brain.

_I'm going to have to spell it out for him, huh? _She took a breath and held it a second, before explaining. "When you uh…_release_ yourself into me, it puts me at risk of getting pregnant."

InuYasha understood and nodded, but then tried to see the point, "Whaddya want then? To not have sex unless we are trying to have kids?"

"No…just…well…" Kagome got timid and blushed at her own thought. _Ugh how do I put this?_

"Pull out," she stated bluntly after a hesitation. "Since we don't have condoms here, or any other contraceptives, just please don't 'ejaculate' in me, unless you want kids that badly."

InuYasha was definitely feeling the awkwardness of the conversation. His face and neck were flush. Kagome giggled.

"Hey, I have an idea," she proclaimed, "Let's go down to the river before everyone's up and bathe together.

"That's sounds good to me. I could use a bath."

They threw on their usual clothing and head down to the river, at the usual bathing spot. They glanced around to make sure no one was around, and swiftly removed their clothing to dive into the cool rushing waters.

They both popped their head above the surface and swam toward each other. "This is the first time we do this together, huh?" InuYasha called out to his wife. "This is way better than bathing with Miroku and the guys!"

Kagome laughed as he reached out for her and pulled her back against him. He was already aroused and she just giggled at how surprisingly virile her husband was.

"Hamemashou, Kagome…" he said playfully grinding gently against her.

"What if somebody sees, InuYasha! We really should just bathe and go get food."

InuYasha huffed, "Stop being so afraid. Let's have some fun! Kuso! We just got _married_ yesterday!"

Kagome smiled a sly smiled that feigned innocence, and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He had just enough leeway to work himself into her, and he was being playful and flirtatious as he did so. He held her to him as he made his way over to a rock close to where they had dropped their clothes. He leaned Kagome up against the large rock, and used it so he could continue their love-play.

"Mmm, Kagome," he hummed, "who knew this could be fun?"

Kagome tittered as they kissed with a jovial air and laughed as they enjoyed each other.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the wood. InuYasha's ears perked up and he stopped without a word. Kagome saw his ears wiggle in attention. "Someone's coming let's get out and get dressed. Quick!" her husband directed.

Playtime was over, for now. As Kagome and InuYasha went to head back from the bathing area, they ran into Rin and Kaede. "Up early I see!" The priestess exclaimed. She turned to Rin, "Go ahead child, and be quick." Rin obeyed, "Hai, Kaede-sama!"

Kaede explained "Your brother is visiting sometime today, we believe. He's been visiting quite frequently as of late."

"That's sweet! He really cares a lot about Rin, huh?" Kagome swooned.

"Yeah, he won't admit it, but he's a lot less of an asshole since Rin's been around." InuYasha scoffed.

"Indeed, InuYasha. There is a change in your brother. I sense softness in him that I didn't before. When she is with him, there are moments that I detect great warmth in his aura…An unconditional love for sure." Kaede smiled, on behalf of the sweet little girl.

"Hmmph," was all InuYasha could manage.

Kaede added as they were leaving, "There is plenty of food that needs to be eaten from last night. No need to fish, hunt or forage this morning. Go see Rikichi and help yourselves!"

They ate breakfast, and kept to themselves most of the morning, choosing to disrobe, cuddling and sleeping away some of the day. Kagome's neck and shoulder were only sore until about lunch time. She felt the bite mark: slightly oblong scar with four points where there had been punctures. It was surprisingly not tender. It felt like a little bit of a bruise, and that was it. "It's not bleeding, no?" she asked her husband.

InuYasha touched the mark of his possession. "Nope." He could smell the permanent change in her scent, thanks to the mating. He smelt his ownership on her. It was strangely satisfying to know that in both of the realms that they live in, they are united eternally.

They ate some lunch and headed off to the fields to grab some herbs to make a salve for scrapes, burns, cuts and the like. That had been one of her assignments before the wedding. On their way back from the field, they were discussing his brother's frequent visits to Rin. "You know…I thought she would have gone with Sesshomaru," Kagome mused.

"Well, Kaede said she needed to become familiar with living with humans again, so she can choose when the time comes," InuYasha rehashed, as they happened upon Sesshomaru flying into the village. "Speak of the devil."

Jaken was clinging to Sesshomaru's fur for dear life when he noticed Kagome with InuYasha down below. "Look Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome has returned!"

"Hmmph," he huffed. _How did she manage that? The Shikoun Jewel is gone. The well closed. Is love truly that powerf—_

His pondering was interrupted by Kagome's voice, "ONIIIII-SAAAAANN!"

He looked down at her, horrified that she just called him "Big Brother". _Wait…what? Are they already married? And is that a mating scar on her neck? Why else would she be calling me that? Not even InuYasha dares to do so._

Kagome was deflated by the Daiyoukai's look of disgust. "Huh? He gave me such a dirty look!"

Inuyasha replied, with an incredulous face, "That doesn't sound right."

"You too?" Kagome questioned her husband's equally disapproving tone.

Jaken began ranting at them, "What Insolence! I should punish you for being such a nuisance!"

Sesshomaru stopped him in his tracks, "Silence. Or I'll kill you." Jaken shut right up as they had arrived at the village to see Rin.

Kagome kept on the 'onii-san' incident, "You know, I only said it because technically he _is _my Onii-san! I was just being friendly! Don't be so stubborn about your brother. You even said he's changed. I'm excited to see this 'new' Sesshomaru."

"Pfft, yeah," he said dismissingly, "I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you, too."

Kagome just shook her head as they continued on over to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru was already there and had just handed Rin a lovely new pink kimono. Jaken sat outside as he couldn't deal with the human smells in the house. Kagome peeked into the curtain, completely ignoring Jaken's ravings about her not being allowed in the same room with his lord. "Konichiwa, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"That's a different greeting than the one you gave me minutes ago," he said dryly.

InuYasha came in through the door as well. Sesshomaru didn't even begin with a greeting.

"So Kagome you have returned for good, I assume?"

Kagome nodded, "The well magically reopened and let me back through to here. A one way trip though."

"And you two are already married, I assume by the marks on your neck."

Kagome blushed furiously as Kaede and Rin followed Sesshomaru's finger, pointing at the crook of her neck. Rin looked in horror, "What's _that_ Kagome-chan?" She didn't have a chance to explain before Sesshomaru answered is favorite little girl's question.

"It's an inuyoukai mate mark. They are bound to each other for life." Sesshomaru came closer to Kagome and gave a small sniff, "Good work, brother. Well marked, and clean cut."

InuYasha didn't even know how to respond. His brother was giving him a _compliment_…on his _mate mark_…in front of everyone.

"Uh…Thanks…I guess?"

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that you actually marked her, considering all these years you've been fighting your youkai blood for control. This is fresh though isn't it?"

"We got married yesterday, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome chimed in.

"You are my brother's wife. Do not call me your lord. Sesshomaru will suffice."

"Well, Sesshomaru, you would have been proud of Rin's assistance to Kaede and I during the last couple weeks, and especially yesterday at the wedding," she said beaming at the young girl.

A ghost of a smile lingered on the daiyoukai's face, "You were being a good and obedient young lady, Rin?"

"Oh yes!" she glowed, "And there was much dancing and music and food! We had so much fun!"

Rin began to dance like they had around the fire the night before, whistling like the flute. Everyone laughed; even Sesshomaru let a chuckle leak out, at Rin's performance. Kagome gave a moment's thought and then decided she needed some time to spend with her new family.

"Sesshomaru, please do your brother and I the honor of staying for dinner with us and sake afterward," Kagome invited her new brother-in-law.

And to both their shock, he accepted the invitation.


	9. Don't Speak

**A/N: **I had a crazy non-stop weekend that included host a british rock band at my house for the weekend, as my band did a set of shows with them here in New England. Phew! Any way, This is a short but a little angst, a little fluff...all good. If you didn't already know, "Rin" means "companion". Just a lil insight on that. ENjoy, and the next one will be longer I promise!**  
><strong>

Chapter 9: Don't Speak

The hanyou, his miko, the daiyoukai and his young ward sat around a campfire outdoors under the canopy of some tall nearby trees, enjoying the fresh spring evening. Jaken was off by the stream nearby with A-Un, and everyone else had gone to bed. Sesshomaru was thankful for the sakura, which heavily perfumed the air, covering some of the scent of humans that offended his refined senses. The sake from earlier had made everyone a little warm and fuzzy. Kagome was snuggled up to her husband. Rin was already droopy-eyed and leaning into Sesshomaru. All was quiet as everyone watched the fire dance. Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's and looked over at his brother, who he could feel watching him and his wife's gentle behavior. Inuyasha just sent his brother a crooked half-smile as he let his gaze fall to Kagome. _Love isn't such a bad thing, Sesshomaru,_ he thought as he looked back up to the golden eyes that matched his own.

A big yawn from Rin broke the silence as she stretched and slid from an upright position to lying with her head in the daiyoukai's lap. "Sesshomaru-sama," she mumbled sweetly as she fell asleep. Inuyasha witnessed for the first time softness in Sesshomaru's eyes. But it was only for a fleeting moment, as Sesshomaru realized his hanyou brother was observing him. "You know, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said quietly as not to disturb the little girl, and the peacefulness of the night, "loving someone doesn't have to be a weakness," he hugged a sleepy miko a little tighter under his arm, "it _can_ be a strength."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru responded blandly, his eyes returning to the little ningen in his lap, allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder.

"Kagome is a part of my strength," the hanyou continued. "She inspired me fight harder than I ever have in my life. She gave my life a special purpose."

"I have no need for a sense of… _purpose_, Inuyasha," the daiyoukai said coolly. His voice betrayed him, however, as its even tone lacked much its usual frigidity.

Inuyasha knew exactly which button to push. "Well, does power and conquest, fighting for the kingdom, _truly_ fulfill you?"

The hanyou watched in silence as golden eyes lifted from lap to fire. _Good, the wheels are turning._

Kagome had just been listening with her eyes shut, cozy and half-pretending to be asleep. She continued to relish in the warmth of the fire and her husband, letting the brothers have what was the most personal moment they'd ever had.

"That is my responsibility as the heir to the throne. My _purpose_, if you would call it that," Sesshomaru's lip curled at his use of the word that made him think more of the little girl in his lap than his kingdom. _Damn that hanyou. I can't let him know that he's right…Never._

"I have no idea _why_ the hell I'm about to tell you this-" Inuyasha started.

"Then don't," his brother replied, sounding annoyed but secretly intrigued.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha had raised his voice, suddenly becoming conscious again of the slumbering females, "this is something you need to hear. When the _hell_ do I ever _try _to have a serious conversation with you?"

Sesshomaru glanced sideways at his brother with a slight raise of the brow. Sesshomaru was stuck. He dared not move Rin to get up and walk away from this. His time with her was limited now; And as much as he loathed the fact that he was getting what could be considered a lecture from his half-breed brother, the tug on his heart strings begged him to listen. He hated feelings, but he couldn't deny their blatant truth; At least to himself. _When did my brother acquire an ounce of wisdom? Has this miko truly awakened a latent power in InuYasha? Does "love" actually have the power to transcend time itself? _His pride was the only thing he had left to cling on to that would keep himself from unraveling over a little human girl. Sesshomaru had paused deep in thought, finally acknowledging his brother with another, "Hmph."

InuYasha took that as his cue to finally speak his mind, "I'm not going to try to change your mind about anything. You are who you are. I am who I am. None of us can help that. But I lived a life without trust; neither of humans, except for my mother, nor of demons. But over the last four years, and everything we've all been through, I have learned live with the best of both worlds: Demon powers and human heart. Have you ever known what it's like to not know your place in this world?"

"Baka…Of course not."

"Exactly. I lived like that for 150 years before I met Kikyo, who was the first person other than my mother that I learned to trust. Even that got screwed up. Then came Kagome…"

She blinked open her eyes at the sound of her name. She looked up at her hanyou with a sleepy but tender smile. He placed a kiss on her lips and lingered a moment, recalling all the times he had _wanted _to kiss her those years ago and never had before finally finding her in the darkness. Kagome snuggled back up with a smile.

Sesshomaru could feel the strength of their energy together as her miko power fed into his as their lips touched. His demon senses had never experienced nor witnessed this kind of reaction in personal energy fields. He was shocked to find that it wasn't just a mythical whim, this _Love_ that humans always live by.

"She is powerful for a human," Sesshomaru stated observantly.

Kagome gave another smile and a mumbled "Thanks" only opening her eyes half-way.

"Yes she is…in mind, body and spirit. She is special…and she's special to me. She's my friend, my lover, and my companion."

At the last word, the daiyoukai looked back down at Rin, and began playing with her soft ebony locks, combing through them with his claws, ever so gently. _Companion…_he let that word ring in his brain.

Kagome sat up and stretched to see the great and ruthless demon stroking Rin's hair. "I'm glad you come and visit her still, even if it is only once in a while. She needs you in her life, no matter where she is. Whether you admit it to us or not, we know you need her, too."

Sesshomaru felt the sting of truth at those words as they seared into his pride. _I, Sesshomaru, need a human?_ He shot a defensive glare at Kagome, who responded with a smile, "Don't worry Sesshomaru, your secret's safe with us."

InuYasha knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't confirm, nor deny any of it. Sesshomaru was a demon of action, not of words. And his subtle actions spoke so incredibly loudly to the hanyou and miko. They knew how important it was for them to keep her safe. On that note, the two knew they had said enough to plant the seed in Sesshomaru's mind. They let him be, and left Rin to peacefully slumber with her lord.


	10. Gods Bless the Child

**AN: This is a big one (5,200 words!). I did a bit of research into Shinto gods & goddesses, rites of Fertility and of Harvest. Look up Suijin. She in episode 27. I didn't realize it until after I'd researched and then googled an image. lol It's baby making time. I'd LOVE your feedback!  
><strong>

****InuYasha and the gang came out to play. I don't own them, but I'll treat them better than if I did. I'll give'em back in one piece, I promise!**  
><strong>

Chapter 10: God(s) Bless the Child

About five months passed and it was time for the great harvest. The leaves were starting to turn colors as autumn approached, and their hues reflected in the waters. The summer had passed with no great events; just the usual warm humid weather and a fair share of demon exorcisms for the Inuyasha and Miroku to perform to earn rice and goods for their wives, family and friends. Sango was pregnant once again with the couple's fourth child. She had only discovered this fact a month prior as she began to show the telltale signs.

Kagome, in addition to performing her weekly rituals with Kaede at the shrine and her regular farming of herbs, roots and the like, also helped Sango with her brood and daily chores. She found the routine calming. It gave her a sense of security and comfort to know that her friends, who were her family now, and her husband were a support and constant presence in her once hectic life. Kagome reveled in the serenity of simple living. The way of Shinto, and the Buddha brought her peace that she had never known before, practicing meditation with Miroku and the elder miko. She took more time for contemplation of her spirit and maintained her powers by staying connected with her surroundings.

When Sango first divulged her newest development, it spurred the young miko to consider a family herself. She hadn't yet spoken to InuYasha about it. But it was on her mind. Every time they made love in recent weeks, part of her yearned for him not to be as _careful_ as she made him promise to be the morning after their nuptials. Fortunately, she had not conceived from their initial consummations, but now she began to feel differently. The Harvest Moon was imminent, and the nearly full moon illuminated the increasingly brisk evening sky. Kagome could feel the waxing of her power and the fertility of her womb. She had become so in tune with her own body and the energy of her surroundings. _I need to tell him_, she thought, _I know he wants children. I see how he is around Sango's toddlers. He enjoys their attention, or he wouldn't put up with them._

She sighed and smiled to herself as she sat cross-legged in meditation, trying to clear her mind of her biased emotions to ponder the situation lucidly. The silver-haired hanyou approached wordlessly in the moonlight and joined her in the grass on the hill, assuming a similar position and closing his eyes. Their knees a breath away from each other, they could feel the warmth of their energies mingling. InuYasha exhaled contently, relishing the peaceful sensation. After a long moment, Kagome broke the silence in a very soft tone, "InuYasha…?"

"Hmm?" he responded, letting her know he was listening.

"Have you thought at all about…having a family?"

Kagome heard the breath catch in his throat. It disrupted her calm demeanor and her eyes flew open and she turned her gazed toward her husband in unmasked trepidation. His eyes were as round as saucers.

InuYasha was taken aback by her sudden topic of discussion. He had just had a dream the night before that Kagome was pregnant. He had also, on a previous night, awoken from dreams where he held a young hanyou like himself in his arms, and it called him "Touchan". _ Is she…?_

"A-a-are you…?" he stuttered at his wife.

Kagome's expression softened and she smiled at him, "No, koibito." She laid her hand gently on his arm, "Not yet."

Her hand began a soothing stroking motion as she continued, "I've just been thinking more and more about it, and wondered…well…if you had, too."

InuYasha's proverbial feathers had been ruffled, he had a bit of a blush in his admission, "I've been having dreams about...a child…he was a little hanyou like me."

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes. _So he HAS been thinking about it. _He confirmed her thoughts as he covered her delicate hand with his larger clawed one, looking deeply into her chocolaty gaze, "Of course I want to have a family with you, Kagome."

InuYasha leaned into her and captured her lips with his. Their breath mingled as they relished the flavor they found so sweet and musky. He could sense her racing heart and increasing hormones. The smell was so enticing, he could stand it. He scooped her up and leapt down the hill toward their abode.

His heart pounded as he pushed aside the door covering and carried his wife, like the day they got married, to their bed and laid her down. He threw his red haori to the floor and undid his ivory undershirt. Kagome ran her fingers over his lean chest he began to undo her robes. She made him pause as she pulled him close. "I want to feel your heartbeat, InuYasha."

InuYasha lay on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck and vice versa. They paused, closing their eyes to relish in the thunderous thudding in their chests, pressed and beating together in tandem. Their breathing slowed and began to match each other's as they soaked in the immensity of what was about to transpire.

"Aishiteru, Kagome," he whispered as he raised his head to look at her, practically nose to nose.

"I love you, too, InuYasha," she replied blissfully, "and we will also love this child."

"Mm-hm," he hummed as he trailed kisses from her forehead to her cheek, down her neck and over the symbol of their union. Her pheromones were heavily concentrated there, and InuYasha couldn't resist spending time tasting her flesh there.

Kagome arched her back into him as a shock of pleasure shot down her spine. Soft moans escaped her lips at the gentle attention he was paying her flesh. This stoked the fire growing in his groin, and he groaned at her reactions. He covered her mouth with his, tasting her once more, clinging slightly to her bottom lip. She hummed back into him and her hands found the tie on his hakama. Before he bothered removing the red article he stopped a moment and made sure she was gently and properly disrobed. She lay naked before him and he stood in front her and let his hakama fall to the floor, his body at the ready to attempt their first child.

He came to his knees between her thighs, and she reached up and ran her fingers down his sides as he leaned into her body. She embraced him and welcomed the feeling of his skin against hers. She wrapped her legs around him as he prodded her entrance. With a slow and gentle thrust, he had entered her warm, moist center. Their lips mingled with hot, uneven breaths as they matched each others' motions.

He hummed her name, professing his love over and over. He let himself be over come by her energy, her power in her womanhood. Kagome was ripe for the taking. She knew it; she relaxed into their love making, and intuited their rhythm, clutching internally, tighter and tighter around his length.

In perfect unison their passion built into a synchronized frenzy. Kagome called out his name as she reached her peak. InuYasha responded, throbbing and releasing himself into her. The heady swirl that engulfed them seemed to lift them beyond their mortal coil, if only for a few seconds. He paused just after the rush had subsided, kissing her once more. She grasped his tight behind and held him firmly in place. "Don't move just yet," Kagome whispered. He understood and stayed put on top of her, both of them hoping his seed would take root in her womb. He rested his head upon her bosom and she stroked his long shiny locks for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally when she realized they were both beginning to succumb to sleep, she roused him to dismount her. The lovers instinctively curled up together and drifted off to sleep, knowing full well that they had well taken advantage of the height of their power under the fullness of the moon. Soon they would know if the kami had smiled upon them.

The next morning Kagome woke early, just before sunrise. She nudged her still-naked husband as she sat up, "Ohi, InuYasha. Wake up." He grumbled and rolled over toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her back down into his embrace, "It's so fucking early, Kagome. You should stay right here and keep me warm."

As tempting as it was, she knew she had to get up and get to the shrine at sunrise. "InuYasha…Kaede instructed me to perform a ritual this morning, a ritual that I need to do for this harvest moon. It is for good fortune, a bountiful harvest and the continued fertility of our crops. It's also to validate my worthiness of my position as a priestess. I must do it at sunrise. The rest of the village gathers at moon rise." InuYasha sulked at her insistence, until she stopped his pout dead in its tracks. "And there is another rite I must perform with you later."

He gave her a sleepy but inquisitive look, "whatever for?" Kagome just raised her brow with an incredulous look as she glanced down at herself. It did dawn on him what she was hinting at, and felt incredibly stupid. "Oh…"

"I had a long talk yesterday with Kaede. When we are ready, she will perform a full-moon ritual that is supposed to incite blessings from kami; and hopefully we'll be able to conceive our child in the next few days, if I haven't already. The moon will lend us its favor for sure."

Being under the control of the moon all his life, InuYasha knew full well the power of the lunar cycle on all of the world's creatures, human and demon alike. He relented and released Kagome from his grasp. As she rose from their mat, the blanket allowed the cool late summer morning air underneath, send a shock to his previously warm skin. "Kuso! It's cold this morning!"

Kagome got dressed and bent down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'll be back in just a bit."

Kagome went up the long staircase of the shrine. For a brief moment her mind beheld a different time. She paused, and let her eyes unfocus as she could picture in her mind's eye Jii-chan waiting for her at the top of the stairs, and a bunch of big cement buildings all around her. She inhaled and held it for a second as she looked back and tried to picture the sidewalk along the busy street that would eventually run where Kaede's abode sat. She exhaled and shook herself to her senses. _Crazy how much the world will change in 500 years…If Mama only knew that she will hopefully soon become a Baachan. _Kagome giggled at the thought of her fifteen year old brother being called "uncle". "Souta, Oji-chan!" she chuckled to herself.

She got to the top and approached the shrine with the dawn just beyond the horizon. The miko carefully slid open the old doors and took one the small lanterns that stayed perpetually alight and lit the others. The stone-topped altar lay before her as she placed rice stalks and vegetable plants upon it that had been waiting for her in the shrine, thanks to Kaede. She took the small incense dish and emptied the contents of a small sack into it. She took a small bit of kindling and lit it with the lantern, and placed the burning kindling in the bowl of incense. It soon began to smolder and fill the air with an earthy, floral aroma. In the traditional fashion she wafted the incense in a motion of purification of herself, of the altar and of the rest of the room of the shrine.

She turned back to the other items laying on the floor, a bag of seeds, and a basket of fruits. She spread the seed over the top of the altar, as if sowing them in the ground. She then finally placed the large basket of fruit atop of it all.

Kagome knelt before the altar, eyes closed prayerfully. She could feel the aura of the kami all around her as she meditated for a moment. Now that she was connected, she rose to her feet and bowed deeply before the altar and began to call out to the gods.

"I declare in the presence of Ohotoshi no Kami, the offerings from our first harvest! We ask for your continued blessings on our crops and our village!"

The sun rose over the horizon and she could feel her body tingling as the ritual reached it peak. She a has flash before her eyes, as if off in the distance of a another universe, a beautiful man with long amber hair and green eyes, tall like the goshinboku and radiant like a summer day. He extended an arm toward the village and light burst over the land as the sun rose up over the trees and shone on the fields below.

Kagome's heart was warm with the joy of knowing she and the village had been smiled upon by the God of the Great Harvest. She closed her eyes a moment and felt the intensity of the energy reside. She opened to find her offerings had disappeared. Kagome stared in near disbelief. _Have I really been in direct contact with the kami on my very first solo rite? This has never happened to me before with Kaede! I must tell her! What does this mean?_

Her heart beat excitedly. She was not afraid, as she knew what just happened was very good thing, a very good sign indeed. The miko left the incense to finish burning and the lanterns to burn in honor of the kami. She hurried back down the steps and approached Kaede's hut. The light snores coming from within meant Kaede and Rin were still asleep. Still feeling impatient, she went back to their hut to find InuYasha and shook him awake.

"InuYasha!" She shook his shoulders. He sat up with a shot, "Kagome! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"InuYasha, I _saw_ him!" she said in great awe, like she'd seen a ghost.

The hanyou rubbed his eyes and opened them fully at his wife, trying to understand her excitement, "Who the hell did you see?"

"Ohotoshi no Kami."

InuYasha had heard the legends of the Great God of the Harvest. Every village shrine prays and offers up their first crop to him. "What? Are you losing your mind, woman?"

"Not at all," she insisted, "I was doing my ritual, and I could feel a strong presence. And when I called out to him with my offering and prayer…it was like…I could see _beyond_ this world." Kagome reached out in front of her as if reliving the moment, gesturing toward nothing, "This tall man with unearthly beauty and grace, but a warm and earthly aura appeared before me and he gestured toward me and the village and the dawn flashed it radiant glow upon the fields."

"Maybe you were having a waking dream. It happens when you don't get a lot of sleep," InuYasha surmised.

"But all the offerings were gone with the flash. He had to have taken them!"

InuYasha froze. _A great kami appeared before my wife! Incredible!_

Kagome had to lift his gaping jaw with her gentle hand, as she giggled, "Yeah… that's what I probably looked like after I saw the empty altar."

"Have you-"

"She's still sleeping, InuYasha. She's getting older, I let her sleep."

"So…you can scare the shit outta me, though." He said snidely, getting in Kagome's face playfully.

"Yup!" she smiled and kissed his nose. InuYasha was instantly defeated, and didn't say anything more as he got himself dressed.

"By the way," Kagome made him pause, "We should try a few more times, today and tomorrow…just to make sure."

He grinned at that with a "Keh! You don't have to tell me twice!"

The hungry hanyou's stomach growled, "But first, breakfast! Get the fire going, Kagome!"

He bounded out the door with a new-found zest.

It's was a little after they ate and Kagome was cleaning up their abode, while InuYasha had gone out. The village was already up and about, going about their day, when there was a knock. They could hear Rin's sweet voice, "Ohayou, Kagome-sama!"

Kaede entered with Rin in tow, "The ritual went well this morning?" The raised brow gave away the old miko's suspicions.

Kaede and Rin sat down next to Kagome on the landing next to their dying cook fire.

Kagome's excitement from a couple hours earlier had been renewed. "Hai, Kaede-baachan! You wouldn't believe what happened."

"Actually I believe I would, Kagome. When I awoke this morning there was such and amazing spiritual presence in the air. I knew you had done well to call upon the kami!"

"Kaede-sama…I saw Ohotoshi no Kami. He appeared to me."

Kaede was stunned. _In all my years, serving the kami and living my life in the ways of the kami…and never have I seen the great gods with my own eyes._

"He appeared to me, and as I beheld him, it was like he was there but far away. Like through a window to the other side. He was taller than the sacred tree itself, stoic and magnificent, but an incredibly peaceful aura."

"By Kami, my girl…you've been called upon by the gods! Dare I say, Kagome, that you have become more powerful than even my late sister. Incredible, child!"

Kagome blushed, "Arigatou, Kaede-sama. The kami have smiled upon us. _He_ smiled…at me. What an brilliant light he shined on our village."

Rin just sat, wide-eyed at Kagome's story, just as enthralled as the old miko.

"And the part that made me realize how real this all truly is…"

The two other females hung on her words, waiting for her to continue.

"…the offerings disappeared with Ohotoshi no Kami."

Kagome looked at their bewildered stares, "yeah. That's the face, alright. It took a few minutes for it all to sink in, even after having witnessed the whole thing."

"WOW!" Rin exclaimed, "You know, no one better mess with you! The kami are on your side!"

Kaede shook her head in disbelief and chuckled, "That is quite the understatement, my child."

Kaede looked eager to get on her daily tasks, as she got up to leave, but stopped and quickly changed the subject, "Have you been trying to conceive, Kagome?"

The question caught her completely off guard, and she swallowed hard, redder than a cherry, "I, uh, we…yes. Once."

"Well now's the time. If the kami are with you, we must perform the rite tonight once darkness has completely covered the land and the moon shines full. I believe you will be with child within the coming days. Are you prepared, Kagome?"

The young miko gave a confident nod. That was enough of an answer for Kaede, she turned and headed out, Rin closely behind her.

Not long after, Inuyasha returned home and didn't hesitate to remove his clothing and lunge at his wife, covering her with passionate kisses, Kagome was slightly shocked at his non-chalant behavior. _What if someone comes knocking? It's in the middle of the day!_

InuYasha purred in her ear, "Let's have some fun making a family, eh, Kagome?"

With those words, her own clothes dropped to the floor before she noticed, and they made love three times before lunch.

Later on in the afternoon, Kagome joined Sango, Rin and the girls down at the river to bathe. The twins paddled around in the shallower waters near the banks as Rin watched over them and played with them as they splashed around.

Kagome swam a little ways away to talk privately. Kagome had already told her about the morning's supernatural events. The look of surprise still hadn't gotten old, and Kagome giggled yet again at the look she got, this time from her demon slayer best friend. But finally she felt she could tell Sango about what she felt was the biggest news.

"Inuyasha and I have started trying to conceive," She blurted out to her pregnant friend, who gave her the same she had just minutes ago. Kagome smiled and added, "Really. We both had been thinking a lot about it since you got pregnant again. It was just…time. The universe is saying so, and I have a feeling the kami will agree."

Sango's shock eased into a big bright grin and she grabbed her friend so overcome with excitement and hugged her tight for just a moment, then let go abruptly, realizing they're both naked. They blushed at each other and giggled. Sango continued with her excited thoughts, "That means we'll be pregnant together and our children will have a friend to play with as they grow up! I can't wait!"

Kagome just smiled and laughed off the squeals of pregnant delight, _Is this what it's like to be all hormonal? Yikes! I didn't know pregnancy could be "fun"._ She laughed off the rest of her awkwardness and thought of the little being that she would create and nurture within.

"It's such a surreal thought," Kagome thought aloud. Not realizing her friend had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Kagome caught Sango's questioning look and slapped her palm to her own forehead.

"I meant pregnancy. The idea that a little life starts inside of you, growing and feeding off of you until it's ready for the world. It's such a bizarre thought."

Sango smiled in reply, "It's actually quite amazing, the connection you develop with your child while it's in the womb. You can sense things…"

"O-I, Kagome!" her husband called from farther away. Sango, and Rin dipped into the water at the sound of his voice, shielding themselves under the cover of the blue waters.

"I'll be right there, InuYasha!" Kagome jumped out of the water and dried herself off, throwing her miko robes back on.

Sango called to Kagome as she walked away, "Tell Miroku, we'll be back shortly as well!"

Kagome gave the demon slayer a nod and continued on her way.

The day was getting late, and the newlyweds had an important meeting with Kaede in only an hour. "Do not eat, as I will be preparing a special dinner before we go up to the shrine," she had instructed.

"Do you have any idea what that old woman is up to?" InuYasha asked his wife.

Kagome shrugged. "My only guess is she using special types of foods and herbs that will promote a healthier and uh, _quicker_, conception and pregnancy."

InuYasha replied with a snicker, "Keh, I think we got that "quick" thing covered, but whatever the old hag wants, she gets. It can't hurt."

On the way to Kaede's, InuYasha sniffed the air. His raised brow alerted Kagome. "What is it, InuYasha?"

"Whatever she's cooking up in there…I'm a little scared to find out." Kagome shook her head. _Just great, _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome pushed back the curtain to see a couple plates with different things on it. A Large salmon stretched over the fire, a pot of steamed oysters resting to the side, bowls of rice resting on three small trays and a large bowl of field greens, with what looked like roots, which caught Kagome off guard.

The looks on their faces must have been priceless, for Kaede laughed straight out at them before she even greeted them. "InuYasha, I bet all these smells confounded you on the way here! What a mixture, no?"

The old priestess gestured for the couple to take their seats, as she began to explain. "All of these foods I have prepared for you are traditionally known as fertility foods, as well as the herbs and roots I have mixed in."

She started with the salad, "I find this mixture to be the least pleasing, but the roots and herbs are very necessary." She handed them dishes with the salad.

InuYasha flinched at the bowl, "Do I really need to eat this? I thought this was more for her anyway!"

Kaede laughed again, knowing full well his gripe, "No you do not…but it would be rude to sit and watch your wife eat it alone. That is why I'm also participating in the meal. Not because I need fertility."

Kagome nearly spit the salad out of her mouth at Kaede's last comment, picturing the old woman with child. She caught herself and kept chewing on the pungent roots and greens. The flavor was overwhelming. She decided to pack it in quickly, and get it over with. Holding her breath, she dug into the last of her greens and finished before InuYasha could get another complaint in.

Kaede proceeded with the oysters. "These are a rare treat, but I know a few travelers who live closer to the bay and they brought them to me today."

They smelled delightful. They were a welcome change from the salad they forced down. They each had a handful, prying open the shells and digging the meat out.

Last came the rice and salmon. But what she did was to the lovers' surprise Kaede proceeded to cut open the belly and extract the roe.

"Fish Eggs?" Kagome said with a look of horror, "Oh man, I never eat roe at the sushi bars! Gross!"

InuYasha, on the other hand was licking his chops. Salmon, and its roe, was one of his favorites. "Aw, c'mon Kagome! How can you _not_ like it? If you can eat that salad, you can eat almost anything!"

A small pile of little orange orbs sat in front of her, as she winced. Kaede urged her on, "Eat Kagome, this is one of the big ones. You _must_ eat these. They are a notoriously strong fertility food." InuYasha received a dish-full and it was gone in two gulps.

The little eggs burst as she chewed, releasing their juicy, salty flavors on her tongue. She made it through the dish, compliment every mouth full of roe with some rice. Then, they ate the rest of the fish. After all was said and done, they made their way back up to the shrine, as the sun got low in the sky.

"We will be sending an offering and prayers to Suijin tonight for you," Kaede explained to the couple. They got to the shrine and approached the altar. Kaede led them and kneeled before the altar; She then rose and lit the incense. The lanterns still burned from that morning.

InuYasha and Kagome kneeled and bowed their heads as Kaede purified them both. It was silent a moment as they could feel the energy building in the room. Kagome's aura got brighter and brighter as she meditated. Kaede began to call out to the kami.

"Suijin, great goddess of the water! You, the Mizu no Kamisama are the great mother! The giver of life! Hear our prayer!"

She chanted a moment and then gestured to put the rice on the altar as an offering to the Water goddess. InuYasha went first, placing the stalk down, and then kneeling again. Kagome began to feel electricity tingling her skin as she stood to approach the altar. She placed her rice, and bowed her head, hands upright and palms pressed together. She obeyed her urged to speak out to the goddess.

"Suijin, Sacred Mother, I seek to have a child. I humbly ask for your blessings!"

A mysterious wind whipped through the shrine, blowing out all the lanterns. Suddenly before the three of them, there appeared a bright light with a bluish tint to it. A beautiful woman stepped through the light. She looked familiar, and then it dawned on Inuyasha.

"Suijin-sama! Kagome we saved her from a fake god, remember?"

Kagome beheld the princess-like woman and recalled the incident with a smile. She bowed low to the goddess.

"Ah yes, the Hanyou and the Miko who saved me from that abomination! I heard a familiar voice calling to me, and sensed an unusually strong energy. I had to come to you." She smiled at them, realizing they were the ones praying for children.

"You're love has bloomed finally, I see. Well, you have my blessing, Kagome. Yes, we all know of the young miko and the demon slaying hanyou, InuYasha. You are a very powerful match and have all the blessings of the kami."

She walked up to the couple and laid her hands on each their shoulder. There was a soft blue glow around them, bringing back that tingling sensation through their bodies.

Suijin opened her eyes and smiled at them once more, "You will have powerful children that will walk in your footsteps for ages to come. Kagome…you are the most powerful priestess in many a century. The kami have taken notice and wish to bless you with a longevity that humans never know. You will live innumerous long years like your husband, as long as you are an ally of the kami, and priestess of the light. Now go, all of you, and celebrate the Kannamesai, and thank the kami for your blessings."

"Yes, Suijin-sama. I am forever grateful for the blessings of kami! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kagome bowed once more to Suijin as the goddess turned and disappeared back into the light.

Kagome was in shock. _ Was I really just given a life as long as InuYasha's? Would it be that we would live our long lives together, endlessly tardying the approach of death?_

"Kagome, my child," Kaede interrupted her thoughts, "how rare a blessing this is!"

"It's not immortality, though…" Kagome mused.

"No, but years that will rival your husband," Kaede confirmed looking at InuYasha. "The kami have a plan for you…Their most precious advocate."

InuYasha's eyes had begun to tear, "We get to spend more than just a human lifetime together?" He took his wife in his arms and held her tightly, allowing a couple tears to fall into her hair. She sank into his chest and sighed deeply in satisfaction.

After a moment they followed the elder priestess back outside and down to the harvest festivities, spending their night with their friends, reveling by the fire; the music thrummed until the full moon shone brightly over head, beckoning the lovers to head home to make good on their blessings.


	11. Baby Mine

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the nearly two week wait on this. Another big'un. 5,300 words. so...I tend to use a lot of random Japanese vocab. I suggest that if you are unfamiliar, go to Denshi ... it's a huge dictionary. It's 4:30 a.m. I've been chipping away at this bit for a week and a half. It's been busy. I'm wiped. But I still have SO much more to write about! I love hearing what you guys think! So drop me a line! Thanks!

Chapter 11: Baby Mine

A nearly a month had passed, and Kagome had realized her monthly cycle never happened. She was surprised one afternoon, when it dawned on her that she had skipped her period, which should have come a week after the full moon. It came to her as she experienced some nausea around lunch time, hungry, but lacking an appetite. The miko knew the signs to look for: the ceasing of the menstrual cycle, occasional nausea and vomiting, swelling and sensitivity of the breasts and other areas of the body.

She knew…that she and InuYasha would, by next spring or summer, have a child of their own. Sango was out putting linens on a line to dry as Kagome approached her friend. "Konnichi wa, Sango-chan!" She called out.

The semi-retired demon slayer looked at her friend with a tired smile, "Ohi, Kagome, dochirahe?" She had begun showing her pregnancy, as she was just entering her second trimester.

The miko replied with a slight smirk on her face, "Mazumazu…been a bit tired the last week or so…and a little achy…and my stomach hasn't been right the last couple days…"

Sango's eyes widened at Kagome's words, "Kagome-chan! Do you think…?"

"No, I don't think…I _know_," Kagome smiled, "because I haven't bled in over a month."

Tears welled in Sango's eyes, "Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her miko friend. "Does he know yet?"

"No, I haven't said anything yet. I will tell him at dinner. So, please keep this a secret till I let you know. Don't even tell your husband." Sango gave a knowing nod, and Kagome went off to start preparing for dinner.

InuYasha arrived back in the village with Miroku just as the sun was setting. The two men put their bounty away, and headed for their respective homes. InuYasha followed the scent of roasting fish and vegetables back to their hut where is lovely wife sat by the fire, tending to the aromatic dinner. He sat down with a sigh of relief, next to Kagome.

"You have great timing. I'm damn hungry!"

Kagome just smiled, with a hum of acknowledgement, kissing him on his cheek as he stared at the skewered food. "Yeah, it should be ready in just a couple minutes, actually."

She fiddled with some of the skewers, rotating them for better cooking. _How on earth to I tell him? Do I hint at it? No…I know he never would pick up on it. I guess it'll have to be more direct, then!_ Kagome continued to inspect the fish until she declared them good to eat.

She ate some rice and fish, but for some reason the bitterness of the vegetables turned her stomach. Suddenly she got up and ran out the door and heaved. This distressed the hanyou. "Kuso! Kagome! Are you sick? Are you okay?"

He ran up to her and rubbed her back. Kagome stood upright, wiped her mouth and returned to her place by the fire, keeping her distance from the food for a bit. "I'm not sick InuYasha. I'm pregnant."

InuYasha's face froze momentarily, as he let her words sink in. _"I'm pregnant."_ Slowly his face melted into a smile. He took his wife into his arms and just held her. He was so happy that his growling stomach didn't even faze him.

"Kagome," he breathed into the crook of her neck, "This is great news…I'm so happy!"

He pulled back from her to look into her eyes and smiled brightly at her. "When did you figure this out?"

She smiled mildly, "I started having my suspicions about a week ago, but it wasn't until the last couple days I had become much surer of it." Kagome touch her hand sweetly to her husband's cheek. "We're going to have a baby, InuYasha!"

There were tears of joy in both there eyes as they met in a kiss. InuYasha felt electric. _It's really happening. We're going to bring a child into the world!_

His thoughts and their kiss were interrupted by a violent growl from InuYasha's stomach. "Keh…maybe I should actually eat something, huh?"

InuYasha and Kagome retired to bed early, and they lay down with both their hands on her belly as they meditated on the growing life inside of her. This would become a frequent act of sending positive and loving energy, strength and healing to the unborn child, a form of sacred healing and purification. Little would they realize how much that it would help their little one to grow.

News spread through the village the next day, and the congratulations were seemingly never-ending. Kagome began dealing with the woes of her first trimester that following week. Her eating habits quickly changed and she had to eat whenever her body dictated. She got really tired and slept an extra couple hours a day, usually in the form of a nap or two. But she still went up to the shrine twice a week to perform rituals, and pray to the kami for guidance. Suijin came to her during the full moon rituals over the next few months. The Great Mother was a source of guidance for the young mother-to-be.

It was in the fifth month, on the midwinter Full Moon, and Kagome called upon the Great Mother, Suijin. She appeared to her, in her beautiful flowing robes and familiar magical red adornments. Suijin summoned Kagome to rise from her prayerful stance, laying her powerful hands on the miko's burgeoning belly. "I sense InuYasha's blood running strong in this child. But the aura is so pure…" The goddess sounded almost confounded by what she sensed from the unborn child. Suijin was silent a moment, then nodded as if to the baby and not to Kagome.

The goddess looked back up at Kagome, "This child, because of its youkai bloodline, has been developing faster than a normal child and it is nearing its full term. I can tell you now, that this child will be born near the equinox, shortly after the next full moon. That I can tell you, the rest we will all have to assess as it happens."

Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise. _It's going to be early? That means it'll be here very soon! We need to finish preparing for its arrival!_

Suijin saw the look on her face and gave her one last instruction before parting, "Go and speak to Kaede, she will know what to prepare for you."

With that the Goddess was out of sight in a flash of light.

Over the next moon cycle, Kaede and Sango helped InuYasha and Kagome prepare their home for their first child. A few nights after the full moon, Kagome was lying down and InuYasha joined her on the mat, laying his head gently against her pregnant belly. There came an instant thud against his ear, where the baby kicked. InuYasha's eyes widened as he pictured a little hanyou taking after its father.

"Keh! It's a fighter, all right!" Inuyasha proclaimed with a toothy grin.

Kagome chuckled, "Well if it has any of your powers and strength, they will be!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, his face taking a more serious tone, "Women have said to me that a mother knows before a baby is born."

"Knows what?" Kagome asked not understanding the question.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl, purely a human or some kind of hanyou like me?" InuYasha's question reeked of his impatience.

Kagome had been pondering that a lot during her mediations. She would focus on her child. She always felt most empowered during the full moon and her weakest during the new moon. She sometimes was confused by the child's physical strength and energy. She found it hard to accurately pinpoint its gender… but Kagome was sure of one thing.

"I do believe its demon blood is strong. I feel it wax and wane with the cycle of the moon like you do."

InuYasha exclaimed with pride, "That's probably because we conceived him during the full moon! He's gonna learn to use "Sankon Tessou" as soon as his claws are long enough!"

"About that…" Kagome stopped him in his thought, "…sometimes I wonder whether it's a _he _or a _she._ Sometimes its energy is very strong and masculine feeling, but I get this feminine spiritual energy…I'm baffled."

InuYasha seemed a little deflated, "Keh, well, we'll just have to see when our child gets here."

Kagome smiled at those two words, "Our child…" She trailed off as she just looked her husband in his saffron eyes. "Whoever they are, they'll be amazing…because it's you and me…and love."

She took InuYasha's hand in hers as he lay down next to her, rubbing her belly with the other. "Any day now," he sighed contently.

Another week passed uneventfully. Kagome was seemingly at full term, and moving around was getting increasingly difficult. She wasn't feeling ill any more, but was always hungry, and quite fatigued. The spring equinox was only a week or so away, and the thaw had settled into the land. They hadn't had snow since before the last full moon, and the early flowers were beginning to poke through the soil.

Sango was helping Kagome get around when she needed to, but in the last few days, all the poor girl could was sit around and take it easy. InuYasha doted on her and his soon-to-be newborn like a loving father and husband would, in a way that was decidedly "InuYasha". He carried her in his arms to bathe in the hot springs for a little bit every evening as it soothed her legs from the extra weight being put on them nowadays. He went hunting frequently, bringing back a large animal for both his family as well as Miroku and Sango's family to eat, as he claimed the two expectant mothers "needed to eat well."

The crescent waning moon hung over the village. Kagome laid next the fire, gazing out the small window at the moon. "She's smiling at me," Kagome said softly.

"Huh? Who's smiling at you?" InuYasha asked with a raised brow.

"The moon…I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I came here. It's as if time passes so much more slowly here. In one year I'll have gotten married, become a full fledged miko, and birthed a child. In my time, it would take some people ten years out of high school to accomplish all those things: career, marriage, family. But I don't feel like we rushed through any of it…"

InuYasha's eyes softened at her words. "And according to Suijin-sama, we have quite a many years together to go," he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, koibito."

Kagome's heavy eyes shut and soon was drifting off to sleep to the soft crackles of the fire.

The next morning Kagome was up early and InuYasha was not in the hut. _He must be off fishing, _she thought. She sat up when she heard the sound of crying coming from a few huts away. She heard a young voice speak out to "Kaede-baachan". _Rin? Is she all right?_

Kagome got up as quickly as she could, put his kimono on and tied the sash. Making her way over to Rin and Kaede a few huts down. She knocked on the door frame declaring her presence. "Kaede-baachan! Rin-chan! Is everything okay?"

Kaede bade her to enter and found Rin huddled in the corner. "What's wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked. Kaede spoke for the ailing girl. "She has begun her cycle. Poor Rin woke up this morning in pain, and had soiled her undergarment."

"Poor Rin-chan!" The miko exclaimed. "I'll help her clean off and wash her bedding and clothes. Let's just eat a little something first."

Rin groaned at that last statement, "Thank You, Kagome-sama." Kagome smiled wistfully at Rin, knowing the agony of being a woman, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Rin, today you are officially a young woman. Please I prefer 'Kagome-chan,'" Kagome instructed her. Rin gave a nod and an attempted smile. The three women sat to eat when InuYasha voice called out her from just outside the hut.

"Hey, Kagome, are you in there? I have fish! You want some?"

Kagome looked at Rin and Kaede questioningly. Rin nodded her head.

"Come in, InuYasha."

InuYasha paused a second as he entered the hut, raising a brow at the smell hitting his nose. _ I know what smell is but…it's not Kaede, she's old. It's not Kagome…ohhh. She's that age now, I guess. My brother is definitely going to notice when he shows up…he said last summer that he'd be back in 8 moons around spring thaw. That means any day now. _

As InuYasha went to hand the catch to Kaede for cooking, Kagome informed her husband, "I'll be spending today with Rin, alright?" He gave her a knowing look as he nodded, then sat to join in on breakfast with them.

Rin and Kagome spent the day cleaning up, both their laundry and themselves. Kagome and Sango brought a cramping Rin to the Hot Spring. The older girls brought their weapons just in case, but nowadays it was a mere precaution. The girls all got out of their kimonos and settled into the spring. Sango broke the ice with Rin, "I hear you're one of us now, Rin-chan." Rin nodded with a wince.

"Don't worry," Kagome added, "The heat will ease the pain. Then Kaede's herbal tonic will help you sleep through the night. Cramps don't usually last the whole time, so you'll be okay."

Rin nodded meekly, then continued to stare into the bubbling waters deep in thought. Her brow furrowed and she asked concernedly, "I know the dog demons have a extremely keen sense of smell. What if Sesshomaru-sama shows up while _this_ is happening? I will offend him!"

Sango rest her hand on Rin's shoulder, "Rin, the Lord hasn't seen you in 8 months. It's longest he's ever been without coming by the village. After the winter we had, I have a feeling he won't care about…_that._ He'll just be happy to see you and bring you a present. So don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, we can bathe everyday here until it's over."

Kagome nodded in agreement and looked at Rin, whose cramps were dissipating thanks to the warm water. Rin managed a comfortable smile, "Hai!"

The girls smiled as they relaxed and chatted. The older two answered a lot of Rin's questions about becoming a woman, about boys, and what pregnancy is like. All the things that Rin was too embarrassed to ask the elder priestess got asked of Sango and Kagome, who had both recently become more like an aneue than merely guardians.

"Can I ask _you_ something, Rin-chan?" Kagome interrupted the gabbing young lady. Rin cocked her head to the side, waiting for the question.

"You've been here for 4 years now…and have about five more until you are officially of age…well…" Kagome blushed a little at her own audacity to ask this question, "Are you still considering leaving to follow Sesshomaru when the time comes?"

"Of course!" she answered without hesitation, "As soon as I am old enough, and strong enough, and have learned enough, I will accompany Sesshomaru-sama wherever he goes!"

Sango smiled and sighed, "Well that means soon, maybe this summer after the baby is born, I will show you some fighting techniques and train you to defend yourself."

Rin went wide-eyed, picturing her self fighting with something like a staff, "Really?"

"We all know how to use weaponry in battle: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Me, Kohaku…even Shippo has his Kitsune magic. You should learn self-defense for sure."

Rin smiled brightly, "You really care so much! Arigatou, Sango-chan! I'd love to learn from you!"

The girls dried off, changed and head back to the village where the laundry was drying out on the line. The weather was still mild, so it seemed like they'd need to hang by a fire to dry more quickly. It was mid-afternoon and the women were sorting at the clothes line, when there came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Rin," he stated in a deep firm tone. Rin's heart stopped. _Oh no! He's here already! I didn't have time to dress in a nice kimono or anything!_ She swallowed, half panicked, half ecstatic, as she turned around to behold her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, with a low bow. As she straightened back up, he stepped toward her then stopped. Rin didn't see the subtle flaring of his nostrils. Sesshomaru's eyes barely changed expression, but Rin saw a flicker of curiosity there.

_Oh kami! He noticed. What do I do? Kagome said I shouldn't care so much…_ She let out a sigh of resignation to her last thought and Sesshomaru raised a brow as he observed her, seemingly trying to read her.

Sesshomaru was startled by the scents Rin was giving off. This new unusual scent meant she was becoming adolescent: Blood…mixed with female hormones and Rin's nervousness. _The girl doesn't know what to do with herself. What is she afraid of? Maybe she knows I can smell her…_ "Hmmph."

He took a few more steps toward Rin after she sighed, and she ran up to him and flung her arms around him, "I'm glad you're here, Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you for coming to see me!"

There was a whoosh of air and a thumping of feet, and then there came Jaken's voice, screeching into the happy moment. "Sesshomaru-sama! _ There _you are! Even A-un had a hard time keeping up!"

Rin looked up at those words and saw her beloved two-headed dragon. She instantly ran over to greet and hug him.

While Rin was preoccupied, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's very pregnant belly. He stepped closer to the miko and sniffed the air around her a moment. "For a child with less then half of a youkai bloodline, its aura is strong. How in the world a human and hanyou managed this is beyond me." The Daiyoukai was good for backhanded compliments.

"Well, If you are visiting for a couple days, then you'll probably see it first hand. The Great Mother, Suijin, predicted so."

Sesshomaru's eyes gave his surprise away ever so slightly. _Since when do the Kami, especially the likes of the Great Mother and Water goddess, speak to humans openly?_

Kagome caught that change in his stare. Sango watched Rin over her shoulder while the Daiyoukai and the Miko conversed. "If you are curious as to the unusual goings-on, Sesshomaru, I will gladly fill you in, in private with your brother later on. This may be something of interest to you," Kagome invited.

Sesshomaru merely replied with another "Hmmph." He turned his back to Kagome to watch Rin a moment. Kagome said softly behind him, "And Sesshomaru…" He look back over his shoulder at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Rin is aware how sensitive the inuyoukai nose is, and she feeling really self conscious about her new…_development._ Her first thought about it was that she would offend you. I just thought you should know that," Kagome informed Sesshomaru with a slightly motherly tone.

Sesshomaru turned back toward Rin without a single word. _Bakanakoto…I am relieved to know is she is well, and that is seems to be content here. She is a human female, after all. Her womanhood is unavoidable._

He continued to mull over his thoughts as Rin picked up Jaken and swung him around. She had grown some since last summer. Rin now dwarfed Jaken at nearly thirteen years of age; she was now a little taller than the Human Headed Staff. A-Un didn't have to bow his heads so low to greet her compared to over four years ago.

_How time passes so quickly for a human…It's so curious how rapidly they grow. I wasn't a fully matured youkai until over 100 years old. _

Rin turned around and caught her lord's gaze and she did something he had never seen her do before: blush. He thought the reaction a bit odd for Rin. Four years ago, she wouldn't have even flinched at the most barbaric sights as he fought to protect her. Now he merely looked her way, and she exudes embarrassment.

"Rin," the girl's averted eyes snapped back to her lord. "Come. Let's walk."

Rin smiled brightly, as a walk with her lord was exactly what she was hoping for. "Hai!"

The girl kissed her dragon on their snouts, and then promptly ran to Sesshomaru's side, forgetting, at least for the moment, her uncomfortable feelings. "Jaken, stay here with A-Un, the daiyoukai commanded the kappa.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" The kappa replied with a bow.

The Lord of the West turned on his heel and began walking casually toward the fields. Rin ran to catch up and she walked by his side for a few minutes in silence. Out of nowhere Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the blossoming young lady, "Rin, you are quiet today. Are you unwell?"

Rin blushed, "Ehh..no, Sesshomaru-sama. I am not unwell. I'm just…I'm just, um…"

"A human woman," the daiyoukai stately plainly. Rin was only half-surprised at his reaction and partial confession. She knew he could tell, but it was his use of the word "woman" that took her aback.

"Y-yes, that is true," she stumbled over her words. She badly wanted to change the subject. She played idly with her kimono sash as they walked again. She started filling the silence with stories from the last few months, starting with his soon-to-be-born niece or nephew.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are going to be an uncle in a few days!" The daiyoukai gave a "hmmph" that neither read as disgust nor interest. He seemed to not have cared less either way, but Rin continued on. "I know you and InuYasha will never be close like some brothers, but I must say, if you'll allow me, that sometimes I hear him speak of you and there a hint of caring and concern in his voice. I hope someday you will not dislike InuYasha so much. He and Kagome have been so good to me!"

"My brother knows that if he did not treat you well I would indeed kill him." Rin giggled a little until the youkai lord gave her a scolding look for not taking his statement seriously. Rin stopped but she knew better. _If he really wanted to kill him, he wouldn't have left me with him in the village!_

"Oh! Sango-chan is going to train me in self-defense! So when I am of age in 5 years or so, and I go back to accompanying you, I'll know how to use weapons and fight and defend myself!"

The Lord of the West stopped in his tracks. _She has been here for four years, has five more left and she still has her heart set on a youkai life? _ "Is that so?" the dog demon asked with a raise of his brow.

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama! I want to be able to come back to live with you when I am old enough. But I don't want you to have to always feel like I am a burden to you. I want to continue to be able to hunt for myself, and be able to defend myself if the need arises, so that you do not need to be so protective of me all the time."

The Great Inuyoukai was mildly insulted by her not wanting his constant protection, but flattered by the girl's thoughtfulness, "Rin, I have chosen to protect you and only you. The only other thing I protect constantly is my land in the west. If you choose to learn to fight, so be it. But that will not stop me from ensuring your safety."

Rin's jaw dropped at the daiyoukai's stunning confession. Her face burned a bright shade of pink and her stomach tingled. For some reason she couldn't define, tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She surrendered to the urge to throw her arms around his rib cage in a big appreciative hug.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and scanned the area, to make sure no one could see this mildly embarrassing display, but as he realized no one was around, he exhaled and his face softened. He allowed one of his clawed hands to rest on her upper back a moment, before she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"This summer I'm going to work on becoming a skilled fighter like Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun! A Taijiya!" she beamed.

Sesshomaru snorted slightly to himself. _We'll see about that…The girl couldn't hurt a fly. But she has noble intentions. _

Rin continued to prattle on about medicinal herbs and treatments she had learned about from Kagome and Kaede, and about a soup she made for the first time. The odd duo made their way back to the village as the sun sank in the sky. Rin picked flowers along the way, declaring that she'd decorate A-Un with them.

As they arrived back in the village, they were greeted with a bustling of activity. The air was tense with urgency. Kaede ran into her hut, and came out with cloths and a pot of steaming water. She saw the girl and her lord, and called out to them.

"Come, Rin! Kagome has gone into labor and I need your help. Sesshomaru-sama, please stay and keep your brother company. He needs someone to keep him in line."

"When does my brother not need to be kept in line?" Rin heard him grumble under his breath as he followed Rin to their hut. InuYasha paced outside, as Miroku haplessly stood and watched. Rin went inside the hut to help Sango and Kaede prepare for the birthing. InuYasha paced incessantly, talking aloud to anyone who could hear. Sesshomaru had to take all his mental strength to not allow the corners of his mouth pull into a smirk at his brother's behavior. The hanyou mumbled to himself, "Kuso, I hope they know what they're doing. They've never birthed a hanyou child before. I hope it doesn't hurt Kagome any more than normal birth. If anything happens to her or our child…I'll die. That's it. I'll just up and die."

His older brother just stared at the ranting hanyou, "If you don't stop the incessant rambling, I'll see to it that you die."

"Very funny, Sesshomaru. You'll see someday. That protective feeling becomes unbearable in a situation like this, because her pain is her pain to bear and there's not a damn thing I can do to help her. Except to hold her hand…which I will go do when they tell me they need me to. Right now I'd just be in the way, and the waiting is freakin' killing me!"

The sun was setting, and InuYasha's stomach started to growl. "Kuso! I'm starving, but I don't want to go find food and cook it right now. What if they need me? Miroku who had been going back and forth between his hut and theirs, offered a solution. "I am boiling rice right now and making a soup with pheasant, mushrooms and roots for the kids and Sango and I. You can have some when it's done."

"You are saving my sanity, Miroku! Arigato!"

The sun was setting, and InuYasha couldn't take the moans of pain coming from his wife inside, "I need to see her!" He entered his dwelling to see his wife nearly naked, from the waist down, her legs propped up and spread as Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cool cloth. Her belly was covered in warm cloths, Rin sat near kagome's feet keeping an eye on the situation.

"The baby probably won't be here for a couple hours at least Inuyasha-sama," Rin explained. "It's going to take a while. Her contractions are just starting to worsen."

Another groan escaped Kagome's throat. She reached for Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it. The hanyou placed a gentle kiss on her hand and whispered, "Aishiteru, koibito."

Kagome smiled through her pain. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"No, Inuyasha, it's okay. Go eat; Kaede will come for you when it's time."

InuYasha nodded and went to touch Kagome's face, when it dawned on him his claws shrank before his eyes into normal fingernails. "Kuso! It's the new moon! Well, I guess there's no avoiding my brother knowing now…"

He got up and whipped his now ebony hair back and went outside. As he stepped past the curtain Sesshomaru made a visible double take. The daiyoukai's eyes widened. InuYasha was quite pleased to get a rise out of his usually stoic brother. "Keh! You look like you've never seen a human before, Sesshomaru."

The lord remained quiet. InuYasha continued, a hint of defensiveness in his voice, "It's the new moon; and just for tonight, I'm human till sunrise. It's the curse of being a hanyou, what can I do?"

"Hmmph."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Just keep your trap shut about it. Not many people know about it. And to be honest I'm not exactly thrilled to have you knowing about it. But it can't be helped."

InuYasha went and ate some soup with Miroku, Sango and the kids, and Sesshomaru went and found some solitude under a tree nearby. A couple hours went by and Sango came running in to summon the hanyou. "It's getting close. She really needs you right now."

InuYasha was up like a shot, and bolted out the door. He arrived to the scene of Kaede urging a crying Kagome to push. Rin proudly announce that she could see the head.

"You're almost there, Kagome-chan!" Sango encouraged her friend.

Inuyasha sat down beside his wife, and held her hand. "Don't forget to breathe as evenly as you can, Kagome! You can do this." The next hour or so felt like an eternity, as she went into her final stretch. Rin proclaimed, "Just one more big push and get the head through!"

Kagome gritted her teeth and put a death grip on her husband's hand and she yelled out in frustration and the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. That's when she felt it, the head made its way out and the rest slid right out into Rin's hands.

Kaede looked at the child and announced, "It's a girl!" as Rin cut and tied the umbilical cord, and took the warm wet cloths and washed the little child off as it cried, taking it's first breaths. InuYasha and Kagome looked down as Kaede cradled the child and made her way to the proud new parents. Her little tuft of hair was jet black, and she looked just like Kagome.

InuYasha was a little confused, thinking the child was going to come out with silver hair and canine ears like him. He shrugged and was just so incredibly happy to hold his daughter, he leaned in to inspect this fragile little life he held in his hands, placing a kiss on her cheek. He placed the crying baby in his wife's arms, "Here you go, Mama. Let's name our daughter, yeah?"

"She is our beautiful little blessing, InuYasha. So I name her…Mieko."

He smiled and nodded, "Perfect. I love you, Kagome…I love _you, _Mieko." The hanyou's heart nearly exploded with joy, as he ran outside to shout it to the whole village.


	12. Daddy's Little Girl

So I couldn't help myself. It was killing me that people can see my vision for this story, so I HAD to give you the next day. Maybe now you'll understand why Mieko is, well..._Mieko_. This one's a shorter chapter, but I had to get it out there STAT! Please hit up the Review page and let me know if you're with me or not.

Chapter 12: Daddy's Little Girl

After everything was said and done, Kaede, Sango and Rin helped change the bedding while Kagome sat sleepily in the corner with Mieko in her arms. The new mother marveled at the little girl, sensing the strength of her aura. She was curious as to why she looks so much like her, and not her father. But she felt that no matter what or who her daughter is, she would love her till the end of time.

Once the women had finished cleaning up for Kagome, they urged her to rest with the baby. Kagome felt incredibly sore from the waist down, and her breasts were swollen with Mieko's first meal. Kagome lay down with her back up against a wall to prop herself up as she feed her daughter. Mieko seemed to gladly accept the offering. The young mother relished this new form of connection with her child. Kagome closed her eyes and meditated on this new experience.

All was quiet until InuYasha returned. "How are you feeling, Kagome?" He came and sat beside his wife and their nursing child.

"Like the lower half of my body got ran over by a truck!"

The hanyou raised a brow not understanding, "By a _what_?"

Kagome sighed, _Of course he doesn't know what a truck is…_ "How about a herd of wild boars? That's a good equivalent."

InuYasha cringed, and then began stroking her hair with his hand. "I'm sorry you feel so awful. I felt so helpless not being able to ease the pain."

"Mmm," she hummed in understanding, "It's okay, InuYasha. It's over and we have this beautiful little girl. Her energy is so strong I can feel it."

InuYasha was silent a while then finally asked, "I thought Suijin said that my bloodline ran strong in Mieko. I'm a little surprised that she is completely human."

It was then that it dawned on Kagome. "InuYasha. Look at yourself. If she is her father's daughter, maybe sunrise might change your tune."

InuYasha slapped his forehead, "Baka! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because that's what _I'm _here for, InuYasha!" Kagome teased.

"Keh…well you get some sleep, Kagome. I'll wake you just before sunrise."

Mieko had stop suckling and had drifted off to sleep. Kagome took her daughter, burped her gently, and curled back up with her on the mat. Slumber came ever so quickly to her.

Kagome came to in the faint light of the approaching dawn. InuYasha nudged her softly, and she awoke to his big smiling chocolaty eyes. "It's almost sunrise." As Kagome sat upright, Mieko's little newborn eyes opened and took in her parents' faces, and her surroundings. InuYasha took Mieko into his arms and beckoned to Kagome, "Let's go outside and watch the sunrise. It's Mieko's first one."

The miko smiled, _how sweet. InuYasha has officially turned into a puddle of goo._ "That's a beautiful idea."

They went over to the steps that led up to the shrine, climbed up a short ways, and sat down on the steps. InuYasha still had his daughter in his arms, wrapped in her blanket to keep her from catching a chill on this early spring morning.

Kagome watched as flickers of light began to peek over the horizon. Her gaze turned quickly to her husband and daughter as she held her breath.

As the sun rose above the tree line, InuYasha watched his child intently. He felt the youkai blood beginning to pulse within him again. He was shocked to feel the pulse reverberate through Mieko as well.

Kagome watched as the transformation began, InuYasha's human ears began to disappear. She looked at her daughter and she gasped. Her hair was turning silver, and little canine ears formed on top of her head as it did on her father.

InuYasha witnessed it as well, tears formed in his eyes, "You were right Kagome. She _is _a hanyou." Mieko opened her eyes once more and they were a golden hue. She looked straight at her father and started making little gurgling infant sounds. Kagome leaned against him as he put his arm around her. "I never knew my life could be capable of this kind of happiness," he admitted in a very sentimental tone.

"InuYasha…" Kagome was so overwhelmed with the emotions of having this completed circle in her life of love and happiness, knowing that even more so for her husband, it was an extremely precious thing.

InuYasha yawned. Kagome looked at him and shook her head, "You really did stay up all night, didn't you?"

"Of course! What else would you expect me to do? I could never have been able to sleep!" He said, standing up and handing the bundle of Mieko to Kagome.

"Well let's go get a little nap and take our time today. I'm still incredibly sore and won't be able to do very much for a few days," Kagome said with her own yawn.

The family went back to their dwelling and curled up together as the sweet silver-haired newborn fed once more, and they all napped together.

It was closer to noon, when InuYasha got a knock at their door. It was Sango, Miroku and the kids. Sango was getting very pregnant herself, as she only had about a month left to her term. She sat herself on the rice barrel, as she couldn't get all the way down to the ground without help.

"So she _is _her father's daughter, huh, Kagome?" the taijiya smiled. The twins ran over to Kagome and Mieko, "Inu! Puppy!"

"Whoa, girls," Miroku stopped them in their tracks. "Mieko is fragile; you can't try to pet her like you would InuYasha-sama."

The girls put their out stretched arms down at their sides, deflated, "Awww, but Touchan!"

"That's enough, girls, you can play with Mieko when she's older." The monk said in a firm fatherly tone. The twins ran back to their father's side as he approached Kagome with her sleeping child.

"She really is a female version of me." InuYasha said, sounding quite satisfied with his daughter's potential. Kagome beamed at her husband. He added, "But there is definitely something even more powerful about her that I'm sure we'll all come to find out in years to come. I know Kagome feels it, and Suijin has alluded to it."

"We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure InuYasha," the monk agreed.

Later on, after Kagome and Mieko had taken a nap, Rin came to visit, with Sesshomaru reluctantly following. Rin was wearing a new kimono. A light shade of spring green with white, pink and peach floral designs on it, tied with a peach sash. InuYasha sat with Kagome and Mieko and didn't hide his surprise at the sight of his brother entering his home.

InuYasha knew the hut still vaguely smelled of childbirth, at least to their sensitive noses, and absolutely expected his older brother to make some snide remark in disgust. But Sesshomaru remained oddly silent. Rin squealed with delight, "Oh! Kagome-chan she's so kawaii! Just look at her little ears! Can I please hold her?"

Kagome nodded with a smile and Rin bent down to her and took Mieko in her arms. The little hanyou made little gurgled noise and opened her amber eyes to inspect Rin.

Rin gasped in astonishment, "She's a little InuYasha! What beautiful golden eyes!"

Rin squealed once again and nuzzled Mieko's patch of silver hair. She turned to Sesshomaru with what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at Mieko! How amazing is she?"

Rin approached the daiyoukai softly as not to jostle the newborn. He stared intently at the tiny hanyou in his ward's arms as if assessing her. "So, Kagome," the youkai began, "the Great Mother, Suijin has appeared to you?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied. "Every full moon since the harvest, she has been of great guidance to me as a mother and a priestess."

"And she spoke of your child?" He asked with a mere shade of intrigue in his voice.

Kagome confirmed with a nod. "Suijin-sama told me that we will 'have powerful children that will walk in our footsteps for ages to come.' Those were her exact words. She also seemed baffled by the strength of the youkai blood, that was accompanied by an immensely pure aura."

The demon lord's eyes went back from Kagome to the little child in Rin's arms. "Hmmph…I can sense what Suijin-sama spoke of. How…_unusua_l."

Sesshomaru quietly stared at Mieko for another moment as the dog-eared infant. Not knowing whether her aura meant friend or foe of a pure-blooded youkai like himself. For a moment, the stoic daiyoukai felt somewhere in his gut that this was not going to be the last time he would see little yellow eyes peering back up at him. As soon as he realized his thought, he immediately dismissed it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you should hold your niece! I think she likes you! She won't stop watching you!"

"No, Rin, my iron armor could injure her. It is not safe for a child."

"Then may I suggest taking your armor _off…Onii-san._"

"There's that disgusting term again. InuYasha, make sure she never refers to me as that again. My name in the familiar is sufficient."

Kagome smirked a little and thought of one better. "Well then Sesshomaru, Oji-san…You _are_ her uncle. She does seem intrigued by you. Mieko won't bite…she doesn't have her fangs yet!"

Rin and Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru glared. He was about to turn and walk out, when Rin stopped him abruptly by grabbing his forearm arm with her free one. "Sesshomaru-sama!" The youkai looked back to Rin. _ She has never been as bold as to attempt to keep me from walking away. Why is she giving me that look?_

Rin looked up at her lord with doe eyes, mentally pleading him to not be angry. Sesshomaru softened ever so slightly. He spoke to his brother. "I remove my armor for no one. If you dare to think this will happen again, you are mistaken."

The daiyoukai unhinged the black hide and iron armor and placed them down on the floor. Kagome and InuYasha's jaws hung slack in disbelief as Sesshomaru took their daughter out of Rin's arms and into his own. His nostril flared ever so slightly as he took in her scent, as if to memorize it. _Her strange aura, it's almost consuming,_ the lord thought as he felt his body tingle, it was almost like it was trying to tame him, to lull him into a peaceful state.

"Hmmph." He examined her closely, furrowing his brow as he realized her energy could probably prevent a demon from utilizing their full power in their true form. _The rage of my youkai blood would be nearly impossible in her presence. I can feel it. A hanyou that can tame the youkai? The ultimate taijiya and priestess, perhaps? And she is, in part, my blood…Our father's blood. _

The silence for a few solid minutes as no one spoke at the sight of the Lord of the West quietly enthralled by a newborn child. His eyes flickering with thought until InuYasha couldn't keep still anymore.

"Keh, so are ya gonna give her back?"

Mieko's aura was so commanding and so peaceful that Sesshomaru felt like he was forcing a dirty look at his brother. He leaned back toward Rin and put Mieko back in her care and without a word, went and sat himself near the fire pit, against a wall.

"Ohi, Sesshomaru, are you okay? You look…tired," InuYasha spoke observantly to his brother. "I mean, kuso! You usually have some witty comeback for me."

The daiyoukai remained silent, not wanting to let on his weakness to his niece's power. He felt…_drained_. _It's as if I am recuperating from battle. She purified my youki, at least to a small extent and I just need to be…still. _ Rin handed Mieko back to Kagome and came over and sat beside him and leaned against his arm, looking up at his somber face. He glanced down at the face that, as he recalled, five years ago, had watched him the same way, wordlessly, as he recuperated under a tree in the forest. The girl had taken a beating to bring him fish. It was that face that appeared in his minds eye when he found her dead on the forest floor. It was that face that caused the first ever pang of emotion other than anger or jealousy he'd ever felt in his hundreds of years, and urged him to give the poor little orphan back her life.

"You are worried, Rin?" The youkai's question sounded more like a statement of the obvious. "Do not be."

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks as Sesshomaru fell silent again, not moving, not speaking and just staring off in thought.

"Since you all can stop staring at me, I'll tell you what the child's power does. Her aura purifies youki, the demonic aura. It is essentially what Tetsusaiga does for InuYasha, keeping his youkai blood from surging. As I see it, it would not affect humans much, especially those who are already pure of spirit. It keeps hanyous from becoming youkai. But to weaker youkai, it could be like a deadly miasma."

"You figured this all out just by holding her, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, amazed at her brother-in-law's insights.

"Yes. I felt part of me being lulled, tamed…purified. She was slowly draining me of my power. To stronger youkai like myself, she could most likely prohibit them from using the full extent of their powers, by rendering them unable to change into their true form."

"You're not kidding." InuYasha said, baffled.

"I would never lower myself to joking."

"So you just need to rest a bit and regain your energy," Rin stated.

Sesshomaru nodded at the doe-eyed teenager, "I am already feeling my strength return. But the Great Mother Suijin was correct in heralding the power of your child. Youkai across the lands will someday fear her name."

"That is such a compliment, Sesshomaru," Kagome said gratefully.

"It is not a compliment. It is merely a truth. I will not be among those who fear her, as she is of our father's blood. And though she may be able to drain me, I highly doubt that she could ever kill me."

"Why would she ever want to kill her uncle, Seshomaru-sama? That's silly!" Rin retorted.

"Keh. Why would she waste her time on you anyhow?"

"InuYasha! Don't make me use…_it._"

The hanyou cringed at the thought of her yelling "Osuwari!"

"So does that mean Jaken-sama, can go near Mieko?" Rin asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Nor A-Un. But they would probably sense her coming."

The daiyoukai rose to his feet and picked up his armor. After he was done reattaching it, he went back over to Kagome and Mieko and knelt before them, gently touching Mieko's cheek with a clawed finger. "She will be a force to be reckoned with."

He stood back up, turned and walked to the door.

"Rin. Come with me."

"Hai!" The girl skipped out the door, happy in her new kimono.

The hanyou and the miko sat there in shock at the revelation of their daughter's power. They both stared blankly a moment at the door Sesshomaru and Rin had just left through, trying to process everything that had just transpired. They finally looked at each other, unsure of what to make of it all.

"I have never seen your brother let down his guard…_at all…ever._" Kagome mused. "I mean he was still arrogant, fairly cool and collected. But it seemed to take every ounce of his being to cling to his pride. It's usually seems second-nature to him."

"No, Kagome, being an arrogant bastard is his _first _nature, not his second."

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed half laughing at, half horrified by her husband's crass comment.

"I'm being serious, baka! Something really serious just happened to your brother in front of our eyes. And yet, he still was gentle to our daughter."

"You're right Kagome, what the hell is up with him. It's almost like he has a heart."

Kagome shot a half-humored glare at him, "I'd use the 'O' word if it weren't for Mieko being right here."

Kagome and InuYasha continued their banter. Meanwhile outside a little ways away, Sesshomaru and Rin had found Jaken and A-Un out near the river. "Jaken," his voice boomed, "You and A-Un are to stay away from my niece. I believe her power could possibly be detrimental, if not fatal to you."

Jaken's eyes went round. In his shrill tone, he began to beg the demon lord to explain.

"Just do as I say, Jaken," the daiyoukai commanded with a glint in his eye.

Back at the hut, Kagome was tiring out as she fed her daughter. "I think I'm going to take a nap with Mieko," Kagome proclaimed to InuYasha, "I'm exhausted."

"Keh, yeah, my head is spinning just thinking about all that. So, I'm going to go hunt for dinner. Oyasumi, koibito."

Before departing InuYasha kissed the top of his daughter's silvery head and smiled, "Daddy's little girl!"


	13. That's Life

**Hey Everyone! sorry for the long wait. I was sick with walking pneumonia for the last 10 days or so, missed a lot of work and what not and made an imprint on my couch. Somehome I managed to play at the Hard Rock Cafe with my band (in Boston) for Halloween (as the Red Queen, you should SEE my hair!). Still not 100% but managed to wrap up this chapter so I can time warp ahead to where I want to go with all this stuff. Thanks to everyone who has been following! There's a lot of stuff in this chapter, to wind up to the next one, which will skip ahead to the future. I can't take waiting anymore than you can, so let's get on with it! LOVE YOU GUYS! Peace, Love and InuYasha!** ~Brianne

Chapter 13: That's Life

The weeks passed and it was that time of year again. Spring brought the brilliant blush of the sakura, and the sun began to bring the warmth back to the earth. Kagome was taking some time off from her usual duties to recuperate from the childbirth. People seemed to stop in and visit every day to see the perfectly adorable child. Mieko had settled into a solid routine of feeding and napping, so that Kagome could wash diaper cloths, make food, and take naps herself.

Rin had become a huge help to the miko. Especially while InuYasha was off with Miroku. It was evident to Kagome that she thought the world of the unusual infant. Kagome smiled as Rin picked up Mieko and coddled her. She began to feel like she related to Rin even more recently than before. The teenager was such a pure and joyful spirit. Kagome intuited that Rin's element was also light, as was Kagome's. Rin would flit about in the fields and soak in the sun, singing to herself and laughing. _The girl's smile is contagious. It's so hard to be down around her. It's no wonder Sesshomaru couldn't refuse her. Her magnetism is undeniable._ _The girl cares so much about everyone and everything. _

"Rin, why don't you come with me to the river? I'd love to just spend time and talk…like sisters!"

Rin beamed, "Oh, Kagome-chan! You mean that? I'm like your sister? I never had a sister!"

"Neither did I, Rin," the miko smiled warmly, "Ikimasho."

"Hai!" Rin followed Kagome with Mieko in her arms, while Kagome carried soiled laundry in a big basket. They waved to Kaede and Sango, who was overdue for her fourth child and so very pregnant, as they passed by their huts that faced each other. "Ohayou!"

They continued their trek through the fields, down the path to the river, down river of the usual bathing spot. Kagome settled down at the river bank with her basket. Rin sat beside her with the baby who had already started to get antsy, wiggling around, kicking her feet happily as Rin smiled down at her.

"You and InuYasha are going to have more kids, right, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled. "Of course we are! I couldn't have just one and let her be lonely! But Lady Suijin has blessed me with a very long lifetime now, and I am sure we will have plenty of them, as the kami wish it so. So I think a little ways down the road we'll have a couple more and then wait till they are a little older to have more. Having kids, as I'm finding out now, is very time consuming! It's a job!"

Rin smiled and nodded, "I would love that job, especially if they were as cute as this!" Her voice trailed off for a moment as her eyes fixed on Mieko. She blushed at her sudden thought. _Why would I ever think such a thing! Rin, baka! _She sighed as she shook off the thought. "I want to have kids some day. I think I'd be a good mother."

Kagome, who was paying more attention to the matters in her hands than Rin's expression, just smiled cheerfully and encouraged her, "Rin, someday you will be a great mother!"

Rin was satisfied with that statement, and drifted off into her own world, humming to herself. Mieko listened to Rin's tune and let it lull her to sleep.

"Kagome-chan…" Rin paused, until she acknowledged her. "A boy from the other side of the village told me I was…_pretty…_ the other day. I don't know him, but I have seen him and his friends before, at the wedding, and at Kannamesai…I don't dare speak to them though."

Kagome stopped what she was doing, put the clothing down and looked at Rin thoughtfully. "Well, you _are_ a very pretty girl. But why don't you talk to the other kids from the village? You've been here four years now, and have spent all of your time with us adults, and our children there on that end of the village. You're such a wonderful girl, I'm sure you'd make friends easily."

Rin made a hesitant face. "When I first got here, all the children my age thought I was strange for being the ward of a daiyoukai. The kids here have never wanted to talk to me before. They've always left me alone, which I have been used to since my family died. I mean, Sesshomaru-sama was always going off to fight and my only constant company for a year or so was Jaken-sama and A-Un. And they are demons, too."

"Did you ever speak of this to Kaede-baachan?"

"No. I just stayed by her side and passed my time learning from her, and helping Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. When I did have time to myself, I would just go off on my own like I always have, and made my own fun."

"Are you lonely, Rin? Would you like to try spending time with the other kids?"

"Not really, I find them…_immature._ I don't think they understand me, and it isn't the first time I have dealt with it."

Kagome shrugged, "Well, as you get older, boys are going to start paying more attention to you, and the girls will not understand who you are unless you get to know them all."

"But it doesn't really matter much to me, Kagome-chan. I'm happy with all of you: my family."

The miko nodded, accepting the girl's wisdom and self-satisfaction. "Well then, enjoy your life the way it is. That _is _all that truly matters anyway. But if you ever have a problem with any of those kids, please don't hesitate to talk to me."

"Arigato, Kagome," Rin replied pensively, returning her attention to the fidgeting little hanyou in her arms, who had awoken, because Rin had stopped her gentle singing.

_Am I lonely? _ The girl pondered that awhile and all she could think of was her missing friends and her Lord. _I won't be, when I get to be with them again._ She smiled slightly to herself at the thought. She imagined herself on A-Un's back with Jaken-sama, soaring through the sky with the beautiful daiyoukai along side them traveling to distant lands.

Rin sighed and Kagome looked back at her with a wistful face. Kagome felt bad, knowing how she felt being separated from InuYasha and all her friends here for three excruciating years. _I couldn't imagine having to wait 9 years to be with my loved ones. At least Sesshomaru comes to see her occasionally. I didn't even have that luxury._

Kaede's voice suddenly called out over the hill to them, "Kagome, Rin! Sango has gone into labor! Come quickly; I need your assistance!"

Kagome grabbed everything as quickly as she could and hurried with Rin back to village. Once they were situated, Kagome and Mieko followed Rin to Sango and Miroku's hut. Miroku was still out working with InuYasha and completely unaware as to what was transpiring. Kagome herded Sango's children outside while the birthing took place with Mieko squirming in her arms. Kagome realized why she was thankful to have married InuYasha.. _ I won't have more than 2 or 3 children at once. 4 or 5...that is a bit crazy; I don't have enough arms! _Kagome laughed to herself a moment as she tried to picture herself with a litter of canine-eared offspring.

Kagome winced at Sango cries of pain, but tried to keep a straight face for the sake of her children as she watched over them. The miko kept them occupied with a game until finally, Rin came out of the hut. Miroku and InuYasha were just arriving home. "Ohi, Kagome-sama, Rin-chan…what's going on? Is Sango all right?

"Miroku-sama! You have another son!"

The monk smiled brightly and rushed into his home to greet his wife and their new baby boy. "Hana. Chie. Come see your new brother." The twins followed their father, who had scooped up his first son, Katsu, now a teetering toddler. InuYasha and Kagome peeked in through the flap of the curtain. Rin was cleaning off the little boy and wrapping him in soft cloth. "Congratulations, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!" Kagome smiled as she coddled her pointy eared daughter. Mieko heard the sounds of the baby, and began to whine a bit, getting cranky.

"I think she's hungry, InuYasha," the miko said to the hanyou, "Let's get back home."

"Keh. Yeah, you better feed her before _those_ things explode," he retorted with an eye on her bosom.

Kagome dropped her jaw in shock, "_Dameru! _ What a rude thing to say!" Fuming, she turned her back to him and began to walk away from her wise-ass husband. He stood there puzzled as to why she was so insulted. He watched her walk away. She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder. "You find my painful, bloated breasts amusing, yeah?"

"Nanda yo!" The indignant hanyou spat.

"OSUWARI!"

"Gahhhh!"

Inuyasha's face slammed into the dirt, arms and legs left twitching in the air. _Kuso! She's so hormonal! _He spat out the dirt and brushed himself off. He had been caught off guard, as he had nearly forgotten about the beads around his neck. It had been about a year since she used that command on him. _I musta deserved that._

Shippo came scurrying over having heard the ruckus upon his arrival back to the village. "She told you to sit, InuYasha?" he asked incredulously. He furrowed brow quickly changing to a smirk with one look at his silver-haired friend. "You must have deserved _that_ one."

CLONK!

Shippo had unsuccessfully tried to duck out of the way of InuYasha's fist. Rubbing the bump on his head, he changed the subject. "What did Sango have, anyway?"

"A boy," InuYasha replied as he turned to head toward his home, "I gotta talk to Kagome, Shippo." He cracked his neck and shoulder, "Ja Ne."

"Ohi! InuYasha! Did Kagome have the baby yet?" he called after him. No answer. _What a prideful bastard! _Shippo shrugged and ran into the hut to see the baby and greet the family, as he'd just returned after being away for a month at his Kitsune training.

The sun was setting and InuYasha arrived to find Kagome with her back to the door, as she nursed their daughter. "Gomen Nasai, InuYasha…" she sighed. InuYasha went to say something in her defense and was quickly cut off. "You _were _being a jerk…baka. But I didn't have to do that."

InuYasha sighed to himself, allowing his shoulders to droop. "I told you that if I am really out of line, then do so…remember?"

"Yeah. You just don't seem to understand the energy I have to put out for our daughter for her to grow and be healthy. It's exhausting. I got upset at your callous comment." He walked over to her and sat next to his wife and watched a tiny female version of himself suckle away hungrily. InuYasha reached he hand up and began rubbing her back soothingly. They sat in silence, taking in each others' words and the sounds of the crackling fire. It began to rain outside and the soft drops dribbled down the roof.

After a few minutes Kagome broke the silence, "Tomorrow night is the full moon and I will be offering as usual to Suijin-sama. But this ritual will also be Mieko's **Hatsu Miyamairi**. I'm going to need you present to do the offering for Mieko."

InuYasha hummed a muffled agreement. "Hey, let's eat and get to sleep early, since it seems Mieko will sleep for awhile after the feeding," she suggested. He nodded and ran off to grab a couple things and they began preparing a meal.

"Ohi, Kagome!" Shippo came bounding into the hut as she was boiling water and rice over the fire. The kitsune stopped dead in his tracks when caught a glimpse of the little girl in his friend's arms. Mieko was asleep so Shippo tip-toed over to Kagome. He just stared a moment, almost jumping as the infant yawned and wriggled a bit, coming out her nap momentarily. She opened her golden eyes for a moment, looking at her mother. Shippo whispered, "She looks _just_ like InuYasha! Amazing! But…"

Shippo had a confused look as he stepped back, sensing something that didn't seem to sit right with him. "Why do I suddenly feel my yoki fading, Kagome? I don't feel all that well."

Kagome grimaced. "Mieko has inherited my purification powers. But she's very strong, and as an infant, she's unable to control her aura."

Shippo's eyes widened, riddled with both fear and awe. "So I probably shouldn't try holding her." Kagome shook her head fiercely with a little chuckle, "Not at all! If Sesshomaru had a hard time-"

"Wait! InuYasha's brother? _He _who is too good for humans and hanyous, _held _your child?"

"Keh! You should've seen it," InuYasha said with a sarcastic tone as he came back with the roots he was looking for, "she had him by the-"

"InuYasha!" Kagome stopped him. She looked back to Shippo, "her energy actually weakened Sesshomaru a bit just from holding her for a couple minutes. He had to sit and rest a moment. I've never seen such a break in his collected demeanor before. It was like, for the moment, Mieko forced his guard down."

"The bastard had no choice! Heh. The only thing other than her that could bring him to his knees is Rin."

Shippo giggled, "Yeah, she's something special, all right! I would have saved her, too, if I had a sword like Tenseiga!"

InuYasha raised a brow, "Baka! Do you have a _crush_ on Rin?" The little fox pouted as he sat and stared at his lap and mumbled, "No." The blush on his face read other wise. Kagome giggled, "Don't worry, Shippo, it's okay. We won't say anything." Kagome's face changed instantly to glare at her husband, "_Right,_ InuYasha?"

"Uhh..Yeah," he replied meekly, trying to assure the little youkai. "_Better_ not," the fox grumbled. InuYasha went to snap back, but another look from Kagome halted his tongue. Shippo gave a meek smile. Throughout the entire conversation he could only look at his thumbs twiddling in his lap, or up to Mieko and her delicate silver ears. Kagome consoled the young kitsune, "She's a nice girl, and a pretty girl. I understand why you would like her. Heck, she prefers the company of demons over humans and that's nearly unheard of."

"She's somehow gotten through to that arrogant bastard, with all that sunshine and flowers of hers. I really doubted for years that he even had a soul." InuYasha ranted, "I gotta hand it to her, if things keep going in that direction, Sesshomaru may change his tune even more."

Shippo winced, "I _knew_ it. She's in love with him isn't she." Kagome covered her mouth in shock. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_, Shippo," Kagome buffered. "I don't think she is…but I do see the potential for that to _become_ true. Sesshomaru is her hero, for sure. He's saved her life. But I really doubt she thinks of him like that. You shouldn't worry. The girl is only just becoming a teenager." Shippo sighed. Kagome patted his shoulder, "How about just trying to be friends? She could really use a friend I think. Just start there, all right?"

"Hai…I'm going to get some sleep, guys. Oyasuminasai." The dejected fox pouted his way out the door and headed back to the hut where he'd have to face the object of his affection. _Poor Shippo! _Kagome thought. InuYasha just shook his head and sighed as he plopped himself down in front of the food and began picking at it.

The two ate dinner by the fire and then curled up as they let the flames die of their own accord. The stillness of the night enveloped the family as they enveloped each other.

The mornings seemed to get brighter and warmer with each passing day. After getting the day started, Kagome wrapped up Mieko and put her in a sling to cradle her against her, but leaving her hands free. _I love this thing. Sango had the right idea!_ She and InuYasha went over to their friends' home to see how the new baby was doing. Miroku came out with Katsu in his arms, "Just give Sango a moment, she is dressing."

Hana and Chie came running out after them, shouting in stereo. "Inu! InuYasha!" The girls clung to the billows of his red hakama, tugging for attention. "Keh! The little guy's getting all the attention and these two can't stand it!" The hanyou greeted the girls by willingly picking them up, one in each arm like they were parcels and not children, and bounded down the path a short ways and shot back. They screeched and laughed, and begged for more when he put them down.

Sango called out from the hut, "Everyone can come in now!"

They filed back into the meager home, and found Sango sitting up with a beautiful baby boy in her arms, with a little tuft of jet black hair on his head. "I would like you to meet, Haruo, my little boy of spring." Kagome sat down beside Sango and Haruo and rested her arm over her friend's shoulder, the other propping up Mieko toward Haruo. "Meet you're new friend, Mieko!" The four former traveling, demon-slaying companions all laughed, reveling that their children were the next generation, and would hopefully continue the pursuit of peace.

Miroku said what everyone else had been thinking. "Ponder this. Think of where we each were four years ago, just before meeting. Could you have ever believed, if someone were to have told you of your future, that this is where we would be?"

Kagome shook her head, "Five hundred years in the past? Married to a handsome hanyou and having his children? Probably not!"

The day was filled with visitors for the family, so eventually InuYasha and Kagome made their way home. Mieko fell asleep toward the end of her feeding, and Kagome just lay there, staring at her husband, who sat at a distance.

"InuYasha?" His amber gaze lifted from their sleeping daughter to his meet his wife's stare. He raised a brow as her soft eyes smiled at him. "You are so beautiful," she stated with a slight sigh in her voice, "Inside and out."

The hanyou sprang up from his spot and instantly found his place laying on the other side of his wife, pulling her around and bringing their gazes together. His lips found hers tenderly. And they kissed for a few long minutes. "What was that all about before?" he asked huskily. She smiled warmly as she explained.

"What Miroku said earlier, about looking back…I think about when I first saw you. The arrow in your shoulder, stuck the goshinboku. The first thing I did was touch your ears. I marveled at the sight of you. If I hade been told right then that this exotically beautiful boy pinned to the tree would someday be mine…" Kagome drifted off in a dream-like way.

"We've come a long way, Kagome," InuYasha said with another few soft kisses on her face. InuYasha was starting to get a warm tingly feeling throughout his body. _It's been a long time since Kagome and I…_ "Koibito," Kagome whispered, "Let's get rid of some of these clothes, eh? I don't know if I am ready for it, but it's been along time since we've been intimate."

"You read my mind, Kagome. But it's still daylight, are you sure?"

"That's what blankets are for," she reassured him with a smile. They didn't leave the blanket as ties loosened and clothes went to the wayside. Kagome pressed her warm naked form against InuYasha's still hard body. He wrapped his arms around her and his lips wandered her neckline and shoulder. He stopped a moment to inhale his mingled scent at her mate mark. _Mine._ With a hum of satisfaction, feeling Kagome's softness flush against him, he made his way back to kissing her rosy lips. He squeezed her tight for a moment, but Kagome wriggled in his grasp. He looked inquisitively at her. "_They_ are really sensitive. Gotta be careful," she answered his questioning look.

_She's not ready for this yet. Guess I'll just have to wait some more. Kuso! I could really just…_InuYasha exhaled and changed his tactile approach from aroused to comforting, grazing his claws ever so softly on her back. Kagome's inconsistent sleep from getting up throughout the nights to feed Mieko, who was now fast asleep behind them, was catching up to her, and InuYasha knew it. It wasn't long that his sweet yet powerful wife sank deep into a nap in his embrace.

Later in the evening, the moon rose in the sky, in all its bright fullness. The couple brought their daughter up to the shrine to meet Kaede, Rin and Miroku for the Full Moon ritual and Omiyamairi.

They gathered at the shrine. Rin helped the priestesses sort the needed elements and took her seat. Kagome did the purification and prayed to the Great Mother, Suijin. In a brilliant flash of blue she appeared to the miko, beckoning not just to her but for her child.

"Kagome, high priestess of the east, I hear your prayer and wish to witness your offspring."

There was no time for prayers or offerings, InuYasha scrambled to greet the goddess with his daughter in his arms. Kagome stepped back and knelt along side him. The beautiful goddess approached them and lay her hands on the infant hanyou. There was a moment of silence as Suijin assessed Mieko and then…

"She is the natural enemy of demons, and though I am sure she will learn to properly control her power as she ages, any creature that is not of at least partially human heritage can fall prey to her purification."

The goddess smiled a sly smile. "A warrior of the Kami, indeed… although, I can sense she has been in contact with her own youkai blood. The young daiyoukai, your brother, InuYasha…he has held her and not succumbed."

"No, Lady Suijin, he did not succumb," the hanyou groveled, not knowing what else to say.

Suijin looked a bit perplexed but then replied, "Well then she is an ally of the Kami and the Inuyoukai race. The kami will give favor to the InuYoukai as long as they obey natural law and do not let their pride consume them."

"Keh, I cannot speak for my arrogant brother," Inuyasha confessed sharply.

"We see the future of the West," the goddess countered, "and do not foresee resistance. The key lies with this young girl."

The beautiful deity approached Rin and lifted her chin so she would face her. Rin blushed trying to comprehend what the woman's words meant. "Yes. You are connected to the son of InuTaisho, are you not?"

"Hai…Suijin-sama. He is my Lord." Rin trembled at the goddess's touch.

"He has given you life, and fought for it, on numerous occasions," she urged of the young girl.

Rin nodded reverently, "Yes, and I am forever grateful."

Suijin narrowed her eyes at the girl, knowing that it was too early yet to reveal the future. After relinquishing her gaze, she turned back to Kagome and InuYasha. The great mother picked up Mieko into her arms and closed her eyes. There was a bright aura that engulfed everyone in the shrine. A moment later, Mieko was back in Kagome's arms and the goddess's image had begun to fade.

"She undoubly has the blessing of the Kami," the voice of Suijin echoed. "Guard her and train her well, young miko."

And with that the goddess was gone.


	14. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**A/N: Now I know that many refer to Sesshomaru's mother as "Inu-kimi". I have looked into it. The only thing she is ever called by anyone is "Bodou-sama" which literally means "Lady Mother". Jaken uses the phrase a few times in "Sesshomaru in the Underworld" (Final Act, ep 9). That and "Okiru" means "wake up" which is also used in the same ep, when Sessh is trying to figure out why killing the ruler of the underworld didn't bring Rin back. "Matte" means "wait" and the rest...well look it up at jisho . org. I have had this scenario in my head for some time now. It's the second shortest chapter I've written for this story, at just under 2,000 words.** **But I had to write this tonight. So Enjoy! Please leave me Love Letters! :)**

Chapter 14: Dream A Little Dream of Me

Spring turned quickly into summer, and the fields were a vibrant green. The days were long and quite warm and the nights offered a welcomed reprieve. Rin had finished her work in the herb gardens for the day and decided to take a walk. With a smile, she lay down in the shade of a tree near the river. The young teenager stretched out her arms and legs with a yawn. The warm air drifted lightly over her soft features, persuading her cheerful doe eyes closed. The smell of the earth and the vegetation from the fields below invaded her senses as drifted off into an afternoon nap.

The sun was blinding and everything seemed so white. When her gaze focused in, she found herself on A-Un's back, flying through some fluffy clouds. She grabbed the reigns and straightened herself in the saddle. With a laugh she called out to her dragon, "Ikimasho, A-Un!" The both heads grunted at her jolly command, and they began weaving in and out of the clouds, over and under. The demon dove downward toward the river below and skimmed the water, causing water to splash in Rin's face. She shrieked and giggled, "A-Un, that's not funny!"

As they flew, she saw a small mountain range approaching in the distance. Near the top of the highest peak was a castle, a fortress that looked vaguely familiar. _I have been here before. But why am I here? Why did A-Un bring me here?_ The dragon landed within the walls of the castle before a long set of stairs that led to a large throne. She squinted to focus in on the figure seated there. A-Un gave her a soft nudge with their heads, urging her up the staircase. As she approached the summit, Rin realized exactly who that was. _Bodou-sama!_ She stopped before the silver-haired demoness and bowed respectfully.

Rin lifted her gaze from the bow to meet oddly familiar, neutral golden stare. _Sesshomaru-sama is so much like Bodou-sama!_

"Come with me," the demoness calmly commanded. Rin began to panic a little, being alone with her. _Where are Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama? Where is she taking me?_

They walked wordlessly down a long hallway lined with large windows that slid open a shut but large wooden frames and white walls decorated with elegant tapestries. A large set of wood doors loomed straight ahead of them. As they approached, there were other doors along the wall opposite the row of windows, and a long hallway off to the left, just before the mysterious large doors at the end of the hall.

"You are _not_ to go down that hallway towards my chambers. I will not tolerate any invasion of my privacy," Bodou-sama stated coldly. "Nor are you to go through those doors there. It is improper for a Lady to be in a Lord's chambers at any time."

"Hai, Bodou-sama!" Rin agreed obediently. _Why is she telling me all this? What is that supposed to mean, 'Lord's chambers'? Sesshomaru-sama? Is he here?_ They stopped in front of a smaller yet elegantly decorative door.

"Go and put on a _decent_ kimono. One must present themselves like a member of this court when they live here."

Rin was suddenly confused, but didn't _dare_ question the Lady. _Live here? Since when do I live here?_ But always respectful, she figured she would wait and hopefully she would be able to ask her Lord these burning questions. Rin nodded and slid open the large door to find a bed with a frame, lifting what seemed like a very plush mat about knee-height off the floor, decorated with the finest silk in gold, red and white. In one corner of the room there was a vanity and large mirror. And a shoji-style privacy screen for changing.

Rin bowed, "Arigato, Bodou-sama!"

"Don't thank me," the Lady demoness retorted snidely, "Thank my ever-doting son." The Lady of the Castle turned and left Rin to make herself presentable.

Rin opened a large chest to find about a half-dozen of what were the most elegant kimonos she had ever laid her eyes on. The silk embroidering was of royal quality. _Does my Lord think me worthy of such elegant garments? These are far more formal than anything he has ever brought me before! What is going ON here?_

There was a knock at her door. "Come in!" Rin answered. A short female Kappa peeked her head in. "Rin-sama, you will be needing assistance with tying your obi, yes? I am your humble servant, Sen."

"But I do not need a servant! That's silly!" Rin replied. The dejected kappa was about to turn and leave when Rin stopped her. "W-wait! Do you know Jaken-sama?" Sen perked right up, "Oh yes! He is my uncle. We kappas are forever indebted to the protection of Sesshomaru-sama and Bodou-sama. They have accepted the service of our family in their court as a token of our gratitude."

Rin sighed with relief, "At least I can speak to _someone _around here! Bodou-sama can be _scary_!"

Sen looked over her shoulder toward the door, as if worried someone may hear Rin's comment. "Shush! You mustn't speak that way of our Lady!"

Rin's eyes widened, and she nodded. She picked a lovely red kimono with white and turquoise flowers on it. She looked over to the little kappa. "So, Sen, I am really confused. Why am I here all of a sudden, and Bodou-sama is telling me I live here?"

"Well, where else would the next Lady of the West obviously live, other than in the House of the Great InuTaisho?" Sen declared very matter-of-factly.

Rin froze and she felt her heart stop for a second. "La-Lady? W-wait, that would mean…impossible!" Rin sat down at the vanity to keep herself from fainting, "I mean I am only-" Suddenly Rin caught her reflection in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. The face in the mirror looked much more like her mother than what she knew her reflection to look like.

"…thirteen..?"

Rin touched her face, watching as her hand came up to touch it. _Wait, why can't I remember getting older?_ Here hair was much longer, her face had thinned out a little, but her eyes, were still the same ones she was accustomed to seeing peer back at her in her refection. _Something doesn't seem right, though._

The kappa chuckled, "Rin-sama, my uncle has told me about how last spring he accompanied Sesshomaru-sama to your eighteenth birthday, and there was a very big celebration."

Rin shook her head as if to clear it. "But Sesshomaru-sama hates humans and hanyous. Even Jaken-sama told me that youkai and ningen live in two different worlds! I would always tell them it was nonsense, but they never listened to me."

Sen shrugged as Rin stood to allow her to tie the obi, "Well someone had a change of heart, then, because our Lord is a very discerning demon and would not take such matters lightly."

Rin finally pictured herself as a bride. _To my Lord…wait does that mean..? _A vivid image of the daiyoukai pressing his lips to hers flashed in her mind. She suddenly felt a foreign warmth and tingle in her face and stomach.

"Matte! Matte kudasai! I can't…do this…yet. It's all so sudden. I am so very confused! I was never asked for my hand! I've never kissed a boy before! And since when does my Lord care about me like _that_? I'm just a little orphan human and was always told I have no business in the world of demons. I just don't understand…" The poor girls head was spinning.

"You are so humble, Rin-sama. You are a beautiful and graceful young lady, with the radiance of the sun in her face!" Sen exclaimed, trying to calm her down.

There came a knock on the door, and Rin jumped. "Who is it?" Rin's voice cracked under the pressure of anticipating the voice that would respond.

"Rin," called a firm baritone voice. Rin sucked in a sharp breath. _Oh no! It's him!_ Rin's hands began to tremble with excitement as thoughts raced through her mind at lightning speed. "Hai!" she called back.

"When you are ready, meet me in the gardens." His voice continued to make her heart pound with every word.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin nervously combed her hair and made sure her kimono and obi were nice and neat, she took the pretty red comb with the silk flowers sewn to it and placed it in her hair, while once again trying to digest the strange face in the mirror.

When she was ready she looked over to her servant, "Sen, how do I look?"

Sen gleamed at the Lady-to-be, "Magnificent, Rin-sama! Let me show you to the gardens, now, shall we?"

Rin silently followed the kappa back down the hall toward the throne, taking a quick turn down another hallway to another small set of stairs that led down to a door. The kappa slid the door open and Rin's breath caught in her throat. There were such beautiful flowers and lush exotic greenery. _This is heaven. It's got to be. _

"I will take my leave here, Lady," the kappa informed Rin with a bow and proceeded back down the hall.

Rin gulped as she stepped out onto the path that led into the garden, sliding the door shut behind her. She followed the path through some small trees. Nearby she could hear water trickling. _A stream? _ She followed the sound of the water to find him with his back to her, his long silvery hair glinting in the sunshine as the breeze caused it to sway gently.

_He is so beautiful…_then she caught herself. _Wait, did I really just think that?_ She swallowed hard again and she approached him. He turned and set his saffron eyes upon her. And the once stoic face melted into something she never recalled seeing before: a gentle smile. _My lord…is smiling…at me?_ A furious shade of pink crept across her face as he stepped toward her, leaving barely any space between them. He rested his strong, clawed hands on her arms as he towered over her, his eyes locked on hers. _What is this I see in his eyes? It's so different. It's…warm._

"My lovely Rin," he said softly, "I have missed you." She was still frozen, captured by the look in his eyes as he leaned in toward her face, his eyes closing as he did. She closed her eyes tight, holding her breath, preparing for the inevitable.

"Rin," there came that same soothing monotone voice. "Rin, okiru."

Rin's eyes flew open. There were those same eyes, looking down at her. Only now they seemed more familiar, his hand touching her cheek. Her heart jumped into her throat and Rin sat upright and observed her surroundings. _ Oh my! It was only a dream!_

"Rin, are you unwell?" The daiyoukai asked his young ward.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama, just had a bad dream," her blush betrayed her lie, but he didn't seem to notice, or at the very least he didn't care much.

"Well then, come. I have some important things to inform you of." Sesshomaru turned to start walking and left Rin to catch up.


End file.
